Mukade, The One-Eyed King
by NightFall57
Summary: Aogiri, the Ghoul organization led by the mysterious One-Eyed King, but, to the members, the One-Eyed King is also known as Mukade. Follow Kaneki on his quest for vengeance, death and despair as he rises against the CCG. And as he faces the one thing he is most afraid of, his past, a certain author by day, Ghoul by night comes to help. Dark themes and heavy gore. Kaneki/Eto Pairing
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, as you may have noticed, I have decided to write a new story, featuring Tokyo Ghoul as the subject! I don't know how this will turn out, but I hope it'll be awesome to read. My other stories aren't abandoned, I just wanted some fresh material to write about, and Tokyo Ghoul and other animes I have watched recently really inspired me to start writing something again. I should warn you, this story is very much M rated for a reason, extreme descriptions, gore and all that good stuff will be featured in this story in abundance, also, I have made Kaneki even more mentally unstable in this story, courtesy of his backstory, which will be explained gradually in coming chapters, also, obviously, this story contains spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul, as I've read the manga and seen the anime, just in case you haven't fully seen Tokyo Ghoul yet, there may be spoilers in here for you. But then again, this story is also an AU, so don't think everything I write is a canon spoiler. Anyway, without further ado, let's start reading!**

 _"Thoughts"_

Text

"Conversation"

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor any of the characters.**

 _ **Prologue  
**_

* * *

The massive city called Tokyo was shrouded in darkness, the moon shining brightly above, though it's brilliant white light was lost in a sea of artificial lights, created by street lights, illuminating the streets to help nightly wanderers find their way home. Though not all of Tokyo was illuminated, in fact, there was more darkness than light in the city, and in the darkness the darker side of Tokyo's inhabitants went about their unsavory business. Ghouls were such citizens, if one could even call them citizens. The one thing that the human inhabitants of Tokyo feared most of all, was seeing a black sclera paired with a red iris, also known as a Kakugan, as it was a sure sign of incoming death for a human. Ghoul attacks were anything but uncommon in the vast metropolis known as Tokyo, but, like with car crashes, no one ever expects it to happen to them, even though they are surrounded by such incidents. Of course it's natural someone would arise to try and fight the Ghouls, and that someone was the CCG, the Commission of Counter Ghoul. One could immediately distinguish members of the CCG from the normal humans by their suits and briefcases, which carried Quinques, weapons created by harvesting a Ghoul's Kakuhou, their predatory organ. As such, the Ghouls learned to fear the CCG, and the other way around. The Ghouls knew the CCG, more commonly referred to as 'Doves', carried quinques with which they could penetrate a Ghoul's skin, which is impossible to do with any other weapon. And the agents of the CCG knew that the beings they were fighting had supernatural powers, and they could be ripped apart at any time. As such, both sides feared each other, but there was one thing that the CCG feared most, and that was the Ghoul organization Aogiri Tree. Seemingly specifically designed to destroy the CCG, the fear was well-placed. Although much about the organzation was unknown, it was known that they had some powerful Ghouls among their ranks, or else they would have been defeated by the CCG long ago. They were said to be lead by an individual called the One-Eyed King, but the name was shrouded in mystery, nobody outside of Aogiri itself knew anything about this so-called One-Eyed King. The only thing certain about Aogiri was that they killed doves, citizens and rival ghouls alike with brutality that shocked many. As such was the case this particular night.

Two second class CCG investigators, one male and the other female, were walking down the streets of the 11th ward, one of the more turbulent wards in Tokyo. They were walking back home after staying at the office overtime to look into Aogiri and several high-threat ghouls. Coming up blank on the first subject, they then tried to gather intel on several high-threat ghouls, such as Jason and the Binge-Eater. Two S-class ghouls that have been very active recently. As they walked, they indulged in conversation.

"Ugh, I can't take all this paperwork, I'd much rather be out there fighting those bastards than researching." One of them said.

"Suck it up Katsuro, we need to research them before we can fight them, besides, we couldn't possibly handle someone like Jason or Binge-Eater anyway, they're way out of our league." The other replied.

"Tch, I know that, but there are plenty of B and A-rated ghouls wandering about, I wouldn't mind kicking their ass, I know that you can't take all this sitting around either, you're taking walks all the time, Sugaha." The one identified as Katsuro said. The woman, Suguha glared at her partner a little, before sighing.

"You're right, I can't stand this either, but that doesn't mean it isn't necessary, but I think it won't be long before we can start slaughtering ghouls in the field again." She said, grinning at the prospect. Before Katsuro could reply, a laugh originating from the rooftops interrupted them. Their widened eyes swiftly looked up to see a few figures wearing strange mantles grinning down at them. Both investigators gripped their suitcases tightly, alerted by the sudden appearance of the strangers, as well as their uncommon clothing.

"Oi, who are you people, what are you even doing up there, you can get seriously injured if you fall!" Katsuro said, still cautious about the newcomers. They didn't say anything in return but grin even wider. They then swiftly jumped down from the building they were standing atop, a fall that would probably kill a normal human being, but they landed unscathed.

"I'm sorry, I just overheard your conversation earlier, about how you wanted to kill some Ghouls, and I have to say, you really amused me with your tough talk." The figure standing at the front of the group said. Katsuro and Suguha quickly deployed their Quinques, realizing these were Ghouls they were talking to. The lead figure merely laughed again.

"Oh, it was that easy to figure out? Damn, I should really be more careful, but then again, you won't live to tell the tale to your comrades." The figure spoke, unleashing his Ukaku Kagune, which took the shape of a two wings that looked like they were made from fire. The rest of the group also released their Kagune and got into a battle-ready stance, the two investigators followed suit.

"Bastard, what makes you so sure you'll win, your kind is good for nothing, there are two things I hate, Ghouls and cocky fuckers, you happen to be both of those, so do yourself a favor and die already! Suguha, I'll take this guy, the rest look pathetically weak, I'm sure you can handle the rest." Katsuro said to his partner. Suguha merely nodded as confirmation. With that, the two investigators charged. Katsuro brought up his Koukaku Quinque which had the shape of a sword and swung his Quinque diagonally, trying to slice his enemy in half right away. The Ghoul merely stepped to the left with amazing speed to dodge the strike. Katsuro recovered from the dodge quickly and followed up with some quick jabs, meant to run the other through. All of them were dodged with the same incredible speed, The Ghoul then jumped back, gliding through the air swiftly with the use of their wings and sent forth a hail of spikes towards Katsuro, who dove to the side to barely evade the spikes. He sprang to his feet, but his enemy was already right in front of him. It's right wing already descending on it's path which would have ended with Katsuro being sliced in two, had he not brought up his Quinque to block. Even though he was fighting an Ukaku Ghoul, who usually relied on speed and not brute force, Katsuro dropped to a knee from the force of the strike. He then redirected the wing towards the ground, and quickly sliced his Quinque upwards, but the Ghoul swerved to the right and used the momentum for another strike with his wing. Katsuro was forced to hastily bring his Quinque back down to block the incoming strike. But he wasn't so lucky this time as the force of the strike sent his Quinque out of his grasp and flying through the air, before embedding itself in the asfalt of the road a few metres away from the fight. Katsuro tried to make a break for it, but the Ghoul had other ideas as his Kagune quickly swiped at the investigators legs. The moment Katsuro wanted to run toward his Quinque, he felt a dull pain originating from his legs and he fell down into a puddle of water, no, it wasn't water, water wasn't colored crimson red. Sickeningly slow, Katsuro realized he was lying in a puddle of blood. He craned his neck to look at his legs to try and figure out why he fell. He looked at his legs uncomprehendingly for a moment, because he didn't see anything. Only when he saw his legs lying a stone's throw away from him, did he realize his legs were severed from his body, suddenly, the delayed pain reaction slammed into his mind, completely replacing his train of thought with pure, white hot agony for a moment. He screamed loudly, thrashed around with his remaining limbs and panted heavily, the pain burning and blood spurting out of the stumps were his legs used to be. Blinking away the tears of pain, he squinted, trying to see his attacker through his vision which had become blurry due to blood loss. He only saw the mouth of the Ghoul, which was fixed in a smile as he looked at the screaming investigator.

"Who... are... you?" Katsuro asked, between laboured breaths. If anything, Katsuro wanted to know the name of this Ghoul, the one who had defeated him so very easily, this Ghoul could easily be classified as S-class, yet Katsuro didn't recognize the Kagune from any of the files. The Ghoul merely smirked as he pulled down the hood of his mantle to reveal a rather handsome face, blue hair and two Kakugan.

"I'm Kirishima Ayato, not that it matters, you'll bleed out in no time, you won't be able to tell anyone about my identity." The Ghoul, now known as Ayato, said. Katsuro racked his blood deprived, agonized brain for the name Kirishima Ayato, but came up blank.

"I'm sure you're trying to figure out if I'm known or not, let me spare you the effort, I'm not very well known yet, I just recently started killing, but believe me when I say the CCG will see much more of me in the future." Ayato said, smirking again, he looked over to the other investigator, Suguha when he heard a scream of pure agony. Katsuro slowly looked over to where he assumed his partner was, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. Suguha was still alive, as was evident of her flailing, but she wasn't able to form any coherent thought, she could only scream in pain as her body was torn in two, her intestines falling out and staining the street. A ghoul then used his Bikaku to hack of her arms, blood spewed everywhere and her screams turned into gurgles as blood entered her throat. She was soon silenced as the Ayato decapitated her swiftly with his wing. He then turned around to see Katsuro still in shock from the brutal dismembering of his partner. Ayato shook his head, excpecting more of a fight from a man with such big talk, he decapitated Katsuro as well and watched with fascination as the blood spurted out like a fountain. Ayato held the head of Katsuro in his hand, mouth still open in terror and shock. He then twirled around lightning fast and hurled the head at the pole of the nearest street light. As soon as the rapidly flying head made contact with the pole, it burst apart and showered the tiles with brain and gore.

"Well, hopefully the CCG will get the message when they find these two, or what's left of them atleast, because we're not taking any prisoners." Ayato said, before gesturing the rest of the group, after which they all scaled the building they jumped down from with ease, the back of their swaying mantles bearing the insignia of Aogiri Tree.

 **Aogiri Tree Main Base, 11th Ward**

Somewhere in the 11th Ward, lay an unnamed building, it's architecture utterly insignifact and boring, though it's use was anything but insignificant and boring. This building was the Main Base of Aogiri Tree. At the rear end of the building, a rather large room lay, undecorated and unfurnished, except for a single throne, crudely made from concrete and stone. In the throne sat the figure of a man, he wasn't especially tall, he wasn't especially muscled, but he was exceptionally dangerous and terrifying. He was known to the members of Aogiri Tree as Mukade, and to the rest of the world as the One-Eyed King, altough his true name was Kaneki Ken, which only a select few knew. He was the mysterious, all-powerful leader of Aogiri Tree. If one could see his body and face, which were nothing exceptional, although he was rather good-looking, nothing about his body stood out but his hair, which was ghostly white, whiter than should be possible for hair to be, they would laugh and say how crazy it sounded to call someone so unremarkable the leader of Aogiri, but that all changes with a single glance at Kaneki's eyes. His eyes held so many emotions and yet, they were emotionless, as if his emotions had died off long ago. They held massive amounts of grief, agony, pain, bloodlust and insanity. One look into his eyes was enough to send most ghouls and humans a few steps back. The reason Kaneki was exceptionally dangerous, in fact arguably the most dangerous of all ghouls, was his incredible power. Before he came to Aogiri, there was no clear leader. But that quickly changed when Kaneki entered the stage.

 _Flashback_

 _The Main Base of Aogiri Tree was full of activity, the organization was growing rapidly and as a result, all sorts of things had to be sorted out, such as the hierarchy. For now, it seemed as several Ghouls would take leadership of Aogiri, namely Tatara, Noro and Eto, those were the three strongest Ghouls and as such, the leaders of Aogiri. New members arrived quite frequently, so no-one looked up when a new face walked through the main entrance of the building, though everyone noticed this individual's scent was slightly off. The scent certainly wasn't human, it just wasn't completely Ghoul either, there was something mixed in. This managed to turn a few heads, but those that did turn their heads wished they hadn't, because as soon as they made eye contact with the new member, they were immediately forced to look away from his eyes, which were so forceful, broken, hurt and insane that eye contact for longer than a second was impossible for most. Although this newcomer was barely eighteen, none stood in his path as he was escorted by a much older Ghoul, who went by the name of Shachi (Orca). Shachi was unlike most Ghouls present and could maintain eye contact with Kaneki for a while, though Kaneki's eyes greatly unnerved even Shachi. The only reason he was escorting this stranger is because he asked to see the leader of Aogiri, for purposes unknown. One of the Ghouls called out to him._

 _"Oi, Shachi, what're you doing with that newbie over there? Why are you escorting him like that?" A Ghoul from the crowd asked, Kaneki showed no reaction at being called a newbie, then again, he didn't react to much, he also knew that he'd show them that he was to be feared soon. Shachi glared forcefully at the Ghoul before answering._

 _"He asked to see the leaders of Aogiri, so I decided to give him an audience with them." Shachi answered, most of the Ghouls' eyes widened at Shachi's answer. Why would a complete newbie ask to see the leaders of Aogiri? There was only one way to find out, so soon there was a crowd walking towards the room where the audience would take place. When Shachi opened the doors, a room with hundreds of chairs, all facing a single podium was revealed. Kaneki smirked inwardly, this was the perfect stage for his entrance, everyone will be able too see it. Shachi calmly led him to the podium, and all the ghouls took a seat, waiting for the spectacle to unfold. Before long, two men came from behind the podium that Kaneki immediately recognized as Noro and Tatara. Tatara looked at Kaneki with annoyance and superiority, while Noro acted normal, which means saying nothing and just staring out of a mask with no eye holes, though this didn't unnerve Kaneki in the least, he'd seen too much to care about an intimidating individual with a creepy mask. Then, the small figure of a girl came skipping from the same door Tatara and Noro entered from. She stopped in her tracks once she saw Kaneki._

 _"Oh, who's this~?" She said in a singsong voice. Kaneki glanced her way, and consequently found her the most interesting of the three Aogiri leaders, Tatara was the typical ruthless commander, Noro the cliché silent mystery, but Eto wasn't any of that, she wasn't intimidating at first sight, though she was slightly mysterious with all of her bandages wrapped around her body. Nevertheless, Kaneki simply didn't care about appearance, but what lay underneath, and he could sense a great amount of danger radiating from Eto, more so than Tatara and even Noro. So Kaneki simply smiled at Eto, and she giggled._

 _"Well mister, aren't you lovely? But, why did you want to speak with us?" Eto asked, genuinely interested in Kaneki's reasons for seeking the leaders of Aogiri. He kept up the smile._

 _"I wish to usurp leadership of Aogiri Tree from you." Kaneki said with the same smile, at this, all the Ghouls in the room fell silent for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, some even falling of their chairs. Tatara looked at Kaneki in disgust._

 _"As if a newcomer like you could lead Aogiri, you don't have the strength, little boy, get out of my sight before I decide to kill you for even saying that." Tatara sneered at Kaneki, who's face suddenly turned deadly serious._

 _"Don't have the strength, you say? My, you have to learn to estimate your opponent's power before saying anything like that~." Kaneki said, radiating an aura of power that sent everyone in the room, including Tatara, Noro and Eto a step back at it's sheer intensity._

 _"Tell you what, I'm feeling particularly good today, how about we have a little fight, and we'll determine who is most fit to lead Aogiri, though I'll warn you in advance, I'm not holding back, and your survival is anything but guaranteed." Kaneki said with dead seriousness and sharpness. Tatara scoffed._

 _"Tch, we'll see about that, Noro, let's slaughter this idiotic insubordinate." Tatara said, gesturing Noro to attack, which he quickly joined as two of the three leaders of Aogiri rushed towards the newcomer with killing intent. Kaneki only smirked._

 _"Alright, you brought this upon yourself." He said, before charging towards Tatara and Noro, all three combatants barehanded, not willing to bring out their Kagune when they hadn't gotten a good feel for their opponent yet. Plus, Tatara had confidence in the fact that he and Noro outnumbered this upstart Ghoul, but he was very, very wrong in assuming that meant victory. The first attack was made by Tatara in the form of a right hook towards Kaneki's face, who ducked under the swing at the last moment with blinding speed. The only one in the room who was able to follow the movement was Eto, since she was used to being able to move at extreme speeds. But even for her, Kaneki was fast. Mid-duck Kaneki twisted his body upwards and grabbed Tatara's hand, which he swiftly pulled towards himself, dragging Tatara with the captured limb, before landing a solid punch in the middle of Tatara's face which held so much power that Tatara was sent flying backwards, past Noro, who didn't seem to notice or mind. As soon as Noro was within melee range, Kaneki attacked with a wild flurry of punches, aimed at all Noro's joints and bones, his fists were moving so fast, No ordinary Ghouls could follow their trajectory. Withing a few seconds, Kaneki's assault stopped abruptly when he thought he had done criitcal damage to Noro's body, but, to his surprise, Noro's body had almost fully regenerated from his strikes already, he had no time to further ponder on this particular Ghoul's extreme healing capabilities, as Tatara had picked himself up and was charging towards Kaneki at breakneck speed._

 _As soon as Kaneki was in punching range, Tatara threw another right-hook at Kaneki's face, which was dodged again, unsurprisingly. But when Kaneki tried the same trick twice, Tatara drew his hand back to his side and used the momentum to roundhouse kick Kaneki into a wall, which shuddered and shed plaster from the impact. Kaneki stepped out, wounds already healing, and charged back into the fray. Eto looked at the battle with the same childlike interest she seemed to display for most things, though her thoughts were running wild on the topic of Kaneki, mainly the fact that he seemed to be holding back immensely, and that was something that worried Eto greatly, because, if he was holding back right now, what could he do when he went all-out? For the first time in her life, Eto felt a little bit of fear, which was something she never felt from anyone, not even Arima, and yet she was feeling it right now. Kaneki was a blur that anyone would have trouble following with their eyes. Tatara was barely blocking everything Kaneki threw his way, from punches to roundhouse kicks, small amounts of blood began to flow from various parts of Tatara's body due to the sheer power behind the strikes he blocked. Tatara then jumped back and unleashed his long kagune, which immediately poised to impale Kaneki, and flew forward to do just that. Kaneki had other ideas however, and simply swerved to the right and unleashed his own six Rinkaku tentacles, with which he immediately propelled himself forward. Tatara dashed forward, his Kagune coming in from the side to slice Kaneki in two, but it was effortlessly blocked by four of the six Rinkaku tentacles that belonged to Kaneki, whilst the other two flew forward toward Tatara's face and stomach, at the last moment Tatara turned his head, but wasn't able to move his body in time, and thus his stomach got impaled with a dull sound. He flinched ever so slightly which would've been unnoticeable if one hadn't been as sharp as Kaneki. Noro was still looking at the scene, taking absolutely no action._

 _"Impressive, you managed to wound me quite severely, but don't think it's over yet." Tatara sneered at a calm-faced Kaneki._

 _"Where would the fun be if it was over already?" Kaneki asked, smiling eerily. Tatara smirked._

 _"Where would it be indeed?" He answered a still smiling Kaneki, wiped the blood leaking from the corner of his mouth away and charged at Kaneki once again. Kaneki quickly sent two of his tentacles to impale Tatara, but he rolled under them and sprang up, breaking into a sprint once again. Kaneki sent another two tentacles from the side, trying to cut Tatara from both sides. One tentacle was easily batted away by Tatara's own Kagune, whilst Tatara leaned over backwards to evade the other. However, Kaneki used the two tentacles Tatara rolled under and his remaining two to succesfully pull off a four way attack. Tatara stopped dead in his tracks, the four tentacles closing in, and then used his Kagune to propel him upwards, the attack missing completely. Kaneki used the remaining two tentacles, placing them under him, to reach Tatara's height. Tatara and Kaneki engaged in hand-to-hand combat in midair, throwing wild punches and kicks, from which Tatara received major damage, as was evident of all the blood on him. Then, as all four of Kaneki's unused Kagune closed in on him, Tatara suddenly dropped down, once again evading an otherwise deadly attack. As soon as Tatara landed on the floor, he wrapped his Kagune around the two Rinkaku tentacles keeping Kaneki suspended, and, using them as leverage, swung Kaneki around and threw him towards Noro, who was waiting silently at the side lines of the battle. However, as soon as Kaneki came flying towards Noro, Noro's Kagune suddenly appeared, in the form of a tentacle with a large mouth on the end, and bit a huge hole into Kaneki's back. Kaneki dropped to the floor, his Kagune dissapeared when Noro took an enormous portion of his back, what was left of his backside was a waterfall of blood and excruciating pain shot through Kaneki, but he had felt worse, and his vision only blurred in the slightest from this amount of pain, Kaneki grit his teeth and balled his fists. Tatara walked over, smiling triumphantly despite being covered in cuts, bruises and blood._

 _"You lost, I told you, little children aren't fit to lead. Too bad you learned your place only moments before dying, say your last goodbye." He said coldly to Kaneki, who still lay on the floor. Eto looked on, betraying no emotion in her stance. Noro did nothing either, but then again, he never did much. A soft giggle was heard, emanating from Kaneki, before the giggle became louder and morphed into maniacal laughter. Despite missing most of his back, Kaneki stood up straight, blood pouring out of his exposed flesh, even some bones poking out here and there. However, Kaneki didn't seem to mind, if anything, he seemed to_ enjoy _it all of a sudden. His eyes were different too, even more disturbing than before, if that was possible, they no longer held any emotion beside insanity, all semblance of humanity and emotion disappearing, and now everyone could get a clear look at his eyes without his hair framing them, they noticed with a start that only_ one _eye was a Kakugan, the other was still simple grey. Gasps and shouts of disbelief rang out from all Ghouls present except Eto, Noro and Tatara. Tatara's eyes widened slightly but narrowed just as fast, and made no other sound. Noro showed no reaction of course, and Eto simply stared at the one-eyed Ghoul in wonder, though that couldn't be discerned by anyone else, since nobody could see her face or even body, which were wrapped in bandages._

"Another one? Another one-eyed Ghoul, could it be that he's the same as me?" _She wondered silently, careful not to say anything out loud. Kaneki's insane laughter soon died down, but was replaced with a grin that may have been worse._

 _"Ahahaha, that tickles, could you do it again? No! Wait! I have to say please first, Mother told me that! Could you_ please _do it again? Haha, why did I eat everyone Mother? Am I bad?" Kaneki said to himself, giggling to himself between words._

 _"One thousand plus seven! Nooo, now I don't get any good boy points, a hundred good boy points is the... Pliers! fifty is... Fifty is... Oh yes, the scissors, right? Isn't that right?! One thousand minus seven is nine hundred ninety three! DID YOU KNOW THAT?! AHAHAHA!" Kaneki screamed the last part, all except Noro shuffled in unease at Kaneki's absolute insanity. Kaneki meanwhile twirled around, looking absolutely harmless. Tatara decided to make his move and sent his Kagune to impale Kaneki, however it never connected as Kaneki was suddenly right next to him._

 _"MOTHER? CAN I EAT HIM?! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WILL EAT YOU LAST! OH NO! WAIT! I ALREADY DID!" Kaneki screamed in Tatara's ear, before actually biting into the ear and dragging out the eardrum and bone. Tatara hissed in pain and fell to one knee while Kaneki spit everything out._

 _"That didn't taste nice, why is there no bread anymore? Do I have to work again? I don't want to work anywhere!" Kaneki whined to himself while stomping on the ear bone, crushing it. Tatara held the bloody side of his face in one hand and sent his Kagune towards Kaneki's back, which had already healed almost fully, while he was occupied. Yet, Kaneki was anything but occupied, as right before Tatara's Kagune connected, something burst out from Kaneki's lower back, and blocked the Kagune strike without much effort, as Kaneki was still rambling nonsense to himself. A closer look at the thing guarding Kaneki and Tatara saw it was an armored tentacle that vaguely resembled Kaneki's Rinkaku tentacles, but only vaguely, as this tentacle had pulsing red lines among armored scaled and impossibly sharp, serrated, knife-like hooks covering the sides. This brief view of Kaneki's fearsome new weapon was cut short when it moved so fast it dissapeared, and Tatara's Kagune fell to the floor, hacked in two by the tentacle. Everyone looked at the thing in fear, before, as one, they realized they were looking at a Kakuja, their suspicion was confirmed when Kaneki suddenly screamed as something suddenly burst through his skin all over his body, forming a crude set of armor around himself, and creating a mask, with a downturned bird beak and a large eye on his forehead, on his face. The sole black and red eye was constantly twitching and it seemed to look everywhere at once. When his Kakuja had fully enveloped Kaneki, five more Kakuja tentacles burst forth from his lower back. Kaneki sent four of them shooting towards Tatara at speeds impossible to follow, even for Eto, who was watching from the sidelines, and the next thing that was seen was Tatara with four tentacles resembling demonic centipedes through his stomach, chest, and shoulders. Tatara was lifted into the air and smashed against the wall rapidly, blood flying everywhere, before he was thrown to the far side of the room, making a crater in the wall and dropping to the floor, bones crushed, skin torn and blood spurting out of four gaping holes in his body, even with his advanced Ghoul healing rate, it was unsure whether Tatara would survive this. Kaneki, meanwhile, wasted no time in charging at Noro , all six Kakuja trailing behind him, poised to strike. Noro made no movement, but sent his Kagune flying towards Kaneki, who didn't even bother to dodge, and took Kaneki's right arm, ripped clean off. This did little to slow Kaneki, who's eye twitched and briefly grit his teeth, showing that he certainly still did feel pain, before laughing it off as if it was a minor scratch._

 _"HahahaHAHAHA! More, more! I'm so happy I can still feel it! It makes me feel ALIVE~!" Kaneki laughed, now right in front of Noro. He quickly severed Noro's Kagune, much like Tatara's and impaled him with two Kakuja. Noro showed no visible reaction whatsoever, so Kaneki sent a third Kakuja through his body, sending grey sludge-like matter flying through the air, instead of blood, Kaneki cocked his head to the side and his Kakugan scrambled about, seemingly seeing everything at once. Noro still didn't move, but his Kagune had already regenerated, but Kaneki easily held it at bay with his three remaining Kakuja, whilst he studied Noro intently. Eventually he pouted._

 _"This isn't fun! Could you maybe scream a little, that always makes me happy! AHAHAHA, SCREAM LIKE I DID FOR SOOOOO LOOOONG! THEY DIDN'T STOP! NONO THEY DIDN'T~!" Kaneki sang, somehow, Noro's Kagune managed to break free from Kaneki's Kakuja by severing one. It sprang forwards, knocking Kaneki off his feet and sending him flying backwards, Noro then tried to sever one of Kaneki's legs mid-air, but Kaneki twisted around and sent two of his Kakuja through the Kagune, pulling himself back to where Noro stood. His two Kakuja still wrestled with Noro's Kagune, but Kaneki sent the remaining three through Noro's abdomen and chest again, whilst his last Kakuja tentacle was still regenerating, along with his right arm. But Kaneki didn't stop at simply impaling Noro, no, his Kakuja started stabbing Noro all over his body, the serrated hooks doing devastating damage, tearing Noro apart and staining the ground, walls and ceiling with gray matter, courtesy of Noro. Ripping Noro apart with a smile on his face was an image that all the Ghouls present would never get out of their mind, no matter how hard they tried. Eventually, when only pieces of the Ghoul known as Noro littered the floor did Kaneki stop, slowly, the several limbs, organs and body parts that made up Noro's body started piecing themselves together, before Kaneki went to work again, chuckling and grinning. This process repeated itself several times before Noro's half regenerated body held up a hand, and as soon as his entire being was pieced back together, Noro took a step back, a universal sign of surrender._

 _"Awww, we were having so much fun! Could we play more often? I want a new friend!" Kaneki said, interspersed with mad chuckles, his Kakugan twitching madly. He turned around once he heard a female voice behind him speak up. Once he got to see who was speaking to him, his insane mind barely registered it was Eto talking to him. She cocked her head to the side slightly._

 _"You're pretty strong mister~!" Eto said in her usual childlike yet distorted voice. Truthfully, she had no idea if she would win against Kaneki. Kaneki showed no visible reaction to her words, every Ghoul in the room waited with baited breath to see what was going to happen. Then, to everyone's immense surprise, Eto merely smiled at Kaneki, swung back and forth on her feet and spoke words that would change Aogiri forever._

 _"You'll lead pretty good, I think." She said, and with that, Kaneki's reign at Aogiri began._

 _Flashback End_

Thus Kaneki became Mukade the One-Eyed King, leader of Aogiri. The leadership in Aogiri lay with Kaneki, and his direct subordinates were Tatara, Noro and Eto, the so-called Top Executives. Beneath the three Top Executives there existed many Executives, such as Ayato Kirishima, the Bin brothers, Yamori (Also known as Jason), Miza (Also known as Three Blades) and Naki. Beneath the Executives were the hundreds of normal members of Aogiri. Kaneki, meanwhile, sat atop his crude throne, lost in thought.

 _"The CCG still know nothing about us, save from a few rumors they overheard from ghouls. They are taking no measures against us, we will soon show them the severity of their mistakes, we shall begin with the 11th Ward, and move on from there."_ He mused to himself, he was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice someone approaching his throne. But the Ghoul's voice brought him back to reality.

"Mukade-sama, we have intercepted and killed the two CCG agents that were researching Aogiri." The voice which Kaneki recognized as Ayato, one of the Executives, spoke.

 _"Good, good, with those insects dead, research into Aogiri will stop almost completely, they won't see us coming, not in a million years. Now is the time to act."_ Kaneki thought.

"Very well." He spoke to Ayato, he never talked much to anyone, except the Top Executives. Ayato bowed slightly and left the room, leaving Kaneki alone again. He then stood up from his throne and exited the room too, walking through the halls of the Aogiri Base, as he walked, all members in the halls suddenly realized that the One-Eyed King was here, hastily bowed to him. Kaneki barely registered the normal members bowing to him, he was used to it. He ascended a few flights of stairs, until he reached the roof of the building. After quickly scanning the rooftop, he spotted a small figure sitting on the edge of the roof, which he immediately identified as Eto. As he was walking towards her, he thought about his decision. When he sat down next to her, his legs dangling over the edge, Eto seemed to notice him.

"Kaneki-kun~!" She said enthusiastically, bringing a smile to Kaneki's face, something that rarely happened. In fact, the only one who made him smile on a regular basis was Eto. Kaneki and Eto just seemed to understand each other, Kaneki and Eto also shared a luxury apartment, which was paid by Eto, with her books under the alias of Takatsuki Sen. They were often seen together, both in Aogiri and outside the ghoul organization.

"Eto." Kaneki spoke simply, nodding at her. Eto's legs swung back and forth as they were hanging in the air. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Kaneki spoke up.

"I assume you know Ayato's mission was a success?" Kaneki asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Very well then, since the research on Aogiri has been halted, I believe this is the time to strike." Kaneki said, Eto immediately understood.

"Which Ward?" She asked, already knowing what Kaneki wanted.

"The 11th Ward." Kaneki said, Eto smiled.

"Alright, Kaneki-kun~." She said, still smiling.

"I trust you to bring the message to Tatara and Noro, and the three of you will inform the others." Kaneki spoke, Eto nodded.

"Okay~!" She said. Skipping away whilst humming, to deliver the news to Tatara and Noro. Leaving Kaneki alone with his thoughts on the rooftop, looking at Tokyo by night, lights illuminating the vibrant metropolis, which was booming even at night.

 _"Soon, I will kill every last one of them, I'll make them pay, I will tear them apart, don't worry, CCG, Mukade is coming back for a reunion."_ He thought to himself, his mouth forming a grin of pure bloodlust and madness, and his eyes orbs of rage, set on the skyline of Tokyo, more specifically, the 11th Ward CCG base.

 **Ok guys, that concludes chapter one of my new story! In case some of you are wondering why characters are slightly OOC in the flashback (actually just Tatara and Noro I think.) that's just because it's just impossible to write about those two like they are in the anime/manga in the flashback, since they usually don't talk much, but they had to talk. Also, it's hard to write Eto when she realizes she isn't by far the strongest Ghoul, I plan on making Kaneki a tiny bit stronger than Eto, so you guys can kinda estimate his power. Anyway, I think (and hope) everyone will stay relatively in character for the rest of the story. As I've said before, I am taking this new path as a writer, because I need some new inspiration to write about, and I've found it in Tokyo Ghoul. I hope this story lives up to your expectations (if you even have expectations), and you guys'll enjoy reading it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

 **UltimoFear Out!**


	2. The Raid

**Ok everyone, here I am again! I gotta say, I am really, really thankful towards all of you that reviewed/followed/favorited this story, I really appreciate all the support, in fact, that is exactly what got me writing the second chapter already! I also want to give a special shoutout to a certain author who goes by the name of Tsunami Arow! She has been helping me immensely with this story, and I help with her stories, I guess you could call it being two co-writers or something? Anyway, go check out her stories, they're awesome, easily just as awesome as mine! Probably better xD. Now, As you guys have probably realized, this story jumps into the canon storyline at the time Aogiri is first seen in the manga/anime, AKA, when they attack 11th Ward. Of course, Anteiku will be a part of this story, but since Kaneki isn't part of Anteiku in my story, the story will obviously take place from the viewpoint of Aogiri. Anyways, that was all stuff you guys probably already realized, but I just wanted to get that out there, just in case someone was wondering. Also, a fair warning, this chapter is very, VERY hardcore, I'm sure you guys can handle this, but I realized after I'd wrote this chapter, it contained LOADS of heavy stuff. Anyway, here comes the real deal!**

 _"Thoughts"_

Text

"Conversation"

 _Flashback_

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE OC'S INTRODUCED BY ME!**

 **CCG Base, 11th Ward**

It was a windy night in Tokyo, clouds moving at breakneck speed in the skies, as if the weather had an inkling of the events to come this stormy night. The CCG base in the 11th Ward was still fully operational, as organized Ghoul movements in the 11th Ward had investigators working overtime, researching and planning. But no amount of planning could save them now, for another plan had already been set in motion, a plan that meant their demise. A few rooftops away from the CCG Base, a large number of figures stood tall, wearing strange mantles that swayed in the strong winds. The lead figure stood relatively tall, and the one next to him was quite petite in comparison. Then, the lead figure spoke, with an apathetic voice.

"Eto, are Noro and Tatara in position?" He asked his companion, who skipped towards the edge of the rooftop and leaned over it, seemingly unfazed by the height or possibility of falling. A particularly strong gust of wind almost sent her over the edge, but she simply leaned back for a moment. In the streets below, dozens of figures could be seen, wearing the same mantles, dashing through the streets, slaughtering all the humans in their way, heading towards the CCG Base. After Eto had peered over the edge, she looked back toward the man that had spoken earlier.

"Mmh, Kaneki-kun, they look ready." She said, running back to her previous position. Kaneki closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled, and when he opened them again, he turned around and nodded toward one of the hooded figures behind him.

"Ayato, give the signal." He spoke, the Ghoul, now identified as Ayato, unleashed his dual-wing Ukaku Kagune, which he immediately hardened, and sent a hail of spikes into the night sky, which glinted in the light of the sprawling metropolis below. As the spikes flew through the sky, the army gathered below charged toward the stalwart building, home of the CCG's base of operations in the 11th Ward. A few groups began scaling the walls with the help of their various Kagune, whilst others simply burst through the main entrance. Kaneki looked at the spectacle below for a few seconds, before turning to the group under his command.

"Alright, let's go." He said, as soon as Kaneki spoke, he broke into a sprint towards the edge of the building, and when he reached it, gracefully jumped toward the next, using his enhanced physical capabilities as a Ghoul. His group followed suit, Eto was the second to reach the next skyscraper, followed by the rest. They kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the roof of the CCG Base, where Kaneki stopped abruptly. Though, he wasted no time in releasing four Rinkaku tentacles, and bringing them together in a mace-like shape, which he then smashed on the floor, which collapsed under the sheer force of Kaneki's Kagune strike, opening up an entrance to the base from the rooftop. Everyone swiftly jumped into the newly created entrance and disappeared from sight, since there was but one objective on this mission, to kill every last human present in the CCG Base. Kaneki dropped down last, Eto however, stayed on the roof.

"Eto, you know what you have to do, anything that wasn't planned, you can take care of it." Kaneki spoke to her, she simply hummed in agreement and sat down on the edge of the rooftop, legs dangling over the edge. Kaneki had thought about Eto's position in this mission, and eventually came to the conclusion her strength wouldn't be needed, hell, even Kaneki knew he didn't have to fight, the investigators present in this building didn't stand a chance before he entered the building, but Kaneki just wanted to see his enemies bleed and scream, especially anyone related to the CCG. As Kaneki was walking through the halls, the once pristine white walls covered in blood, he heard sounds of faraway slaughter that brought a soft smile to his face. As he rounded a corner, he saw Noro fighting a couple of investigators, his dual tentacle Kagune with jagged teeth-like objects at the edge making quick work of the valiantly defending humans. Due to the surprise attack Aogiri was able to pull off, many investigators were unable to get their quinque from the storage units in time. As such, almost all of the investigators had to make do with simple handguns or assault rifles, loaded with Q bullets, specially designed bullets that work against Ghouls. But, Noro seemed completely unfazed by the hail of bullets the investigators sent his way, and swiftly dismembered two of them, blood and body parts flying through the air, staining the walls and ground. The eyes of the investigators widened in fear as they saw two of their comrades fall so easily and brutally to this Ghoul, and hastily retreated back through the hallway.

They didn't come very far though, as soon as they were halfway, the Bin Brothers rounded the corner and dashed towards them, decapitating them with one strike of their Bikaku Kagune, leaving another long trail of blood on the walls. Kaneki walked past Noro and the Bin Brothers calmly, humming to himself in satisfaction, the three Ghouls were gone almost immediately, out to find more investigators to kill. Kaneki found the stairwell and started his descent, with a very clear goal in mind, find the basement and collect the data. As he reached the next floor down, Kaneki heard loud shouts coming from behind a door in the corridor to his left, he strode towards the door and kicked it open, revealing what seemed to be the command center of the base. All the heads snapped toward the newcomer who had smashed his way through the reinforced door, and upon seeing the mantle decorated figure, all the investigators present grabbed their handguns. The branch leader before a large screen showing security footage from all over the building, at the opposite end of the room from Kaneki. After a moment of absolute silence, all hell broke loose.

"FIRE YOU IDIOTS!" The branch leader yelled at the collection of officers, who all started firing their guns like madmen in the direction of Kaneki, blowing up dust and debris. As soon as the dust settled, the first thing that they realized was that Kaneki was no longer standing there, a choked gasp from the opposite end of the room drew their attention, and, as one, they turned their heads towards their commanding officer, whose chest was suddenly impaled by a Rinkaku tentacle, and was quickly impaled for a second time when another Rinkaku tentacle sprouted from his abdomen. All investigators present watched in horror as the branch leader's body was violently forced apart into two separate pieces, accompanied by bone chilling screams of agony. Blood and entrails fell to the floor, the top half of the body being thrown across the room, hitting the far wall, and the bottom half falling limp into a puddle of blood and guts, revealing the form of Kaneki standing behind the former branch leader. He grinned at the officers, who were all paralyzed with fear.

"Isn't this fun?" He said, chuckling darkly. Everyone in the room ran to the door, trying desperately to escape the Ghoul's wrath, but Kaneki was one step ahead of them, already standing at the door and throwing it shut.

"No no, you're not getting away, we're going to have a little bit of fun first." He said, discarding the mask that all Aogiri members wore, and revealed ghostly white hair, and a leather half-mask, adorned with a lipless, maniacal grin, a bolted neck and an eyepatch. The investigators realized there was no way out, so they grabbed their pistols, ready to fight to their last breath, not that they stood a chance anyway.

 **CCG Headquarters, 1st Ward**

The Headquarters of the CCG was situated in a monumental building in the center of the 1st Ward, it was home to all of the Special Class investigators who had no active mission, and of course the Chairman of the CCG, the de facto leader of the anti-ghoul organization. It was late at night, but the majority of the lights were still burning brightly in the windows of the CCG Headquarters, specifically, the mission control room. The reason for this was the fact that, earlier in the night, Headquarters received a distress call from the 11th Ward branch, reporting a Ghoul attack. Since then, there had been little to no news concerning the assault, scattered reports of casualties and resistance rang out here and there, but absolutely nothing was confirmed. Marude, the current commanding officer, was having a hard time grasping the situation, after all, Ghouls had never attacked the CCG this upfront, and from what little information was available, Marude drew the conclusion that the Ghouls were well organized, which in turn suggested that a Ghoul organization had been formed in the shadows, without the CCG catching wind of it. This particularly infuriated Marude, so much even that he slammed his fist onto the table in front of him, making the wood creak in protest. He quickly rose and started to pace fervently between the nervous officers.

"Someone tell me what's goddamn happening out there!" He yelled at the collective group of investigators, who of course had no news to report. However, one of them suddenly spoke up.

"Marude-san, I have visual on the 11th Ward mission control-" The officer started, he never finished his sentence because his jaw went slack and his eyes wide with horror as the imagery of the 11th Ward mission control room became visible. Marude and a few investigators seated nearby rushed toward the screen, and underwent the same reaction as the first investigator to see the footage. As soon as Marude had rushed over and viewed the live footage, he paled. For the mission control room could hardly be recognized with all the blood, limbs and body parts strewn around. Heads were smashed into the wall, bodies ripped to shreds, intestines hanging around like the world's most disturbing party decorations. The table that used to seat the branch leader seemed to have been used as a dissection table, with several broken, torn and bloody corpses littering it, arms and legs snapped clean off, intestines ripped out and thrown around like confetti. Marude and the others quickly averted their gazes, bile rising in their throats.

" _What the fuck happened there? The ghouls did this? This is beyond anything I've ever seen, it's as if Jason had an even more demonic brother who decided to drop by. Damnit, I can't even look at it! How are we gonna recover the bodies? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ Marude thought, furious at the brutality of the sins commited in that room. He started pacing again, leaving the other officers to stare at the footage, some of them actually vomiting. Shortly after, another voice called out to Marude.

"Marude-san! I have contact with a member of the 11th Ward Branch!" The woman said, holding up a phone, which Marude snatched up with great haste.

"This is commanding officer Marude! What's the status?!" Marude all but yelled into the phone, a voice full of panic and despair answered his questions.

"Th-They came out of nowhere! We were attacked by a group of ghouls we believe to be Aogiri, W-We never stood a chance, they're slaughtering us all! We need reinforcements now! We're being overru- AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" The voice of the panicked investigator was suddenly cut off by a loud, pain filled scream, and a dull thud indicated the phone had fallen to the floor. Shortly thereafter, it was picked up again, and a new voice spoke through the connection.

"That was the last one." The mysterious voice, obviously a Ghoul, spoke. Everyone present in the room gasped loudly at the declaration, not willing to believe an entire branch of the CCG had been wiped out so easily. Marude's hand clenched around the phone and his jaw tightened.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?!" Marude spat with venom, the Ghoul on the other side of the connection merely chuckled and killed the line, leaving Marude with a dead connection and distressed thoughts, and of course a whole room full of shell-shocked CCG investigators.

 **CCG Base, 11th Ward**

Kaneki hummed to himself as he descended further down the stairwell, with the same goal in mind as before, having just returned from the little detour into mission control. At the thought of that, Kaneki smiled slightly.

" _That was… Fun, exhilarating even. I haven't had that much fun since I ran into that investigator squadron in the 20th Ward. Fuck, I'd almost forgotten how great it was."_ Kaneki mused to himself. Eventually, he was forcefully pulled from his thoughts when he realized he was at the bottom of the stairwell, he looked around and quickly found what he was looking for, a steel-plated door, indicating the entrance to the interrogation chamber, and, more importantly, the database. Before he could kick the door open, though, a slender hand slipped into his, freezing his movements completely, before he slowly turned around to see a smiling Eto, holding his hand with her unbandaged one, her slender digits comfortably warm in his own. Kaneki briefly wondered why exactly Eto had left her post.

" _Well, we did a clear sweep, most, if not all of the investigators should be dead, and reinforcements aren't likely to arrive anymore, I guess it's logical."_ He mused to himself. Then, with a jolt, he realized exactly why she was here.

" _Hmph, the 'interrogation' room is down there too then? Fucking bastards, I'll make them fucking PAY, FOR EVERY FUCKING FINGER THEY TOOK AND EVERY BONE THEY SNAPPED! I'LL RIP THEIR ORGANS OUT OF THEIR LIVING BODIES! FUCK!"_ Kaneki felt the rage sweep over him like a blood covered cloud, blurring his vision, his blood thumped in his ears and his sense of touch became distorted. He grit his teeth and tried to get ahold of himself, Eto noticed this, however, she chose to remain silent.

" _So, this is really the place then?"_ She wondered, seeing Kaneki's strong reaction. She started walking toward the door, still holding Kaneki's hand. This successfully pulled Kaneki out of his haze, and he slowly followed suit. When they got to the door, Kaneki growled and kicked open the door with much more force than necessary, sending the heavy steel-plated door flying down the stairs behind it. It clattered to the floor with a loud series of noises that assaulted Kaneki's and Eto's ears. Kaneki started walking down the stairs with barely controlled steps. Eventually, the corridor at the bottom of the stairwell was revealed, making for quite a grim sight. It looked like an old fashioned prison, barred cage-like rooms with nothing in them flanking the narrow passage. The smell of blood, dried and fresh, invaded their noses and the slow dripping sound of fresh blood echoed through the hallway. Bloody handprints were seen on the walls and metal bars, where the captive Ghouls most likely rattled the bars in a feeble attempt to escape their cruel tormentors. With each step the duo set through the narrow passage, more memories flashed before Kaneki's eyes, stabbing into his traumatized brain.

 _Kaneki knew he was fucked, he had been promised that if he didn't give information on a certain Ghoul, his torture would become worse than the torture he currently received. The problem was, Kaneki knew nothing of the Ghoul in question, not that the investigators cared, they probably_ enjoyed _making him scream and beg for death. Kaneki cursed himself for the thousandth time in the two months he had been stuck in this cell, wishing he could just rip his heart out and escape this living hell, he'd take death over what awaited him without hesitation._

 _If only he hadn't been so careless, if only he had paid attention to his surroundings whilst eating, this never would have happened. Kaneki was no stranger to torture, he had been in the hands of sadistic, horrific people for what seemed to be the major part of his life, the thought of his past torture thrust traumatizing images up from the depths of the darkest corner of his brain. He violently shook his head to get rid of the reminders of his time in the hands of a the disgusting Ghoul known as Big Madam. Though she had extensively tortured him, Kaneki wasn't helpless, he could lessen the torture if he just did as he was told. Though, the side-effect was that Kaneki lost sight of the value of a life long ago. But, at least he was not completely helpless, as he was now, for there was no way out for him now, the investigators didn't care he knew nothing. Truth be told, Kaneki was terrified of the time to come, his torturer had promised to up the pain, something Kaneki could barely imagine, his sanity was already slipping away after these two months alone._

" _It can't get any worse? Right? RIGHT? They wouldn't do that to me right?" He asked himself, Kaneki had a small shred of hope that the torturers weren't so inhumane to torture someone who was barely fifteen that horrifically, though, as soon as the thought struck him, he realized how stupid it was. The scary thing was that the investigators simply didn't_ care _._

" _Ahahaha, why would they be nice? I haven't been nice, have I?" He spoke, giggling softly to himself._

" _No Kaneki, you're right, you haven't been nice at all, maybe you are being punished for what you did?" Since he had nobody to talk to, he decided to talk with himself, atleast that way, he reasoned, he wouldn't go mad, though, Kaneki failed to realize sanity had slipped through his fingers already. His breathing was ragged as he lay on the blood-covered floor of his cell, the perpetual scent of blood stung his nostrils, blood dripped from the bars and even ceiling, splashing into small puddles on the cold, hard floor Kaneki currently lay on and the sound of rattling bars and pain-filled screams sounded far away, even though it was happening fairly close. Kaneki had long ago learned to shut himself in his own mind, ignoring the smells, sights and sounds of the horror known as the interrogation chamber._

 _Suddenly, the door to his cell was violently swung open. Forcefully pulling Kaneki out of the personal space he locked himself up in. And in walked the figure Kaneki learned to fear most of all, the form of the interrogator, smiling a deranged smile that belonged on the face of a true sadist._

"...Neki?" A soft voice brought him back to reality, slowly, the screams inside his mind faded away, for now at least, and he regained control over his own body. He realized he was shaking and cold sweat glistened on his face. He took a shuttered breath and slowly looked to the small figure walking beside him, still holding his cold hand. Eto was looking worried, which warmed Kaneki's frozen heart slightly.

"I'll be alright now, I think." Kaneki said, he knew better than to try and sugar coat things, Eto and he had both seen too much to be optimistic. They started walking through the moist corridor with lights flickering ominously above their heads. They eventually reached the end of the hallway, and walked into a new room.

The room was rather simple in it's design, it was divided into two sections, with a thick wall of bulletproof glass to separate the different areas. To Kaneki's and Eto's immediate right was said wall, on the other side of the glass they could see the database of the CCG, rows and rows of hardware stretched to the far wall, flanked by desks with computers placed upon them. The walls were pristine white, along with the ceiling and floor. Lights, blinking and not, could be seen all over the storage hardware, Kaneki briefly wondered what Aogiri could do with so much information, but quickly dismissed the thought. He came here for some very specific information, he didn't need CCG's information about different Ghouls. After Kaneki was brought out of his train of thought, his eyes switched to the other section of the room, the section they currently stood in, which made for a darker sight.

Though the walls seemed to have once been the same pristine white color as those at the other side of the glass, the white color had long since been buried under a layer of splattered blood which had dried whilst dripping to the floor. The floor was one amalgamation of blood stains, whose once red color had long since turned brownish red. Though, dried blood was the least of the sickening sights this particular room had to offer. As soon as the CCG learned that the facility was under attack, they rounded up the Ghouls here, and brutally murdered every single one of them. They were smarter than to give Aogiri new members to recruit.

And so bodies lay scattered across the room, leaking rivers of blood which streamed toward the drains built into the floor. The Ghouls were not granted an easy death either, someone had clearly put some work into executing them, Kaneki spotted the body of a Ghoul whose head was cut off, but not cleanly at all, it was likely done slowly. Another was cut in two, and swung over a lamp on the ceiling by his intestines. A particularly unlucky female Ghoul had her arms and legs severed. The heavy smell of blood and death flooded Kaneki's nostrils, assaulting his brain and leaving him unable to smell anything else. The smell was so strong Kaneki could almost taste it. At the sight of the torture room he felt Eto's hands tighten around his own. The steady sound of blood trickling through the drainage system echoed through the eerily silent room. Kaneki could hear his own breathing, which slowly grew ragged as he looked at an object in the center of the room. Several body parts and guts lay neatly on a singular table in the middle of the room, the table itself was rather large, large enough to be able to someone to lie on the surface with spread arms and legs, which is exactly what the table was for. As soon as Kaneki got a glimpse of the interrogation table, with body parts and guts laid out neatly, another wave of memories smashed into his consciousness.

" _Oh Kaneki, when will you finally learn? 'Please stop! Stop! Please!' isn't an answer to the questions, just like 'Kill me! PLEASE!' or screaming your head off won't help me any." The interrogator said, voice full of sick, twisted glee. He briefly stepped away from the table to retrieve a different instrument of pain, giving Kaneki a few seconds to breathe. The last few months, Kaneki's torture had increased to the point where he wasn't even brought back to his cell anymore, he just lay here, chained down and impaled the entire night, being force-fed once a month if he was lucky, once every two months if he was unlucky. He didn't even have a sense of time anymore, everything was tinted crimson, Kaneki had seen so much of his blood these last months, normal colors became distorted, everything seemed black and gray, stained with crimson, even the brightest blue and the richest purple became gray, Due to sleep deprivation, Kaneki constantly saw illusions of blood trickling down from the walls, or was it real? Truthfully, Kaneki was no longer able to distinguish reality from illusions. Suddenly a shift in the light that fell into Kaneki's half opened eyes indicated that his torturer was standing at the table again, ready to continue._

" _Now, you're probably wondering, 'He didn't even ask me a question?'. Well, you're right, but I wanted to have some fun first thing in the morning, before working hours begin and everything gets serious." The man spoke._

"It's… Morning?" _Kaneki thought to himself, his brain barely registering the man's words. His train of thought was brutally derailed as he was suddenly violently impaled through his chest without any warning. He gasped and tried to thrash around, but the chains that kept him firmly down dug into his skin, reopening wounds that had formed from the shackles digging into his skin for months, leaving scars that would haunt Kaneki for the rest of his life. Then, the object that had firmly impaled him in the chest started twisting, sending liquid fire through Kaneki's heavily damaged nerve system. Then, the twisting suddenly stopped, leaving Kaneki panting. Then, without much delay Kaneki suddenly felt something cold brush his left foot, very slowly, Kaneki's barely functioning mind realized what this meant, and the full force of the realization suddenly hit Kaneki, leaving him breathless._

"Nononono, please not, please not! NO PLEASE!" _Kaneki screamed to himself, he tried to scream it out loud too, but was unable to produce more than a rasping gurgle, due to his throat being filled with blood. He violently thrashed about, trying desperately to escape his iron bonds, as he felt his toes being torn of slowly, one by one. And thus, the beginning of a new day was marked by screams of pain._

"Kaneki! Wake up!" A female voice cried out to him urgently, bringing Kaneki back to reality for the second time that day, probably saving him from a complete breakdown. Kaneki forced his ragged breaths to return to normal and grit his teeth. Eto's hand shook his own gently, drawing Kaneki's attention to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Kaneki exhaled loudly.

"No." He answered truthfully, there was no reason to lie to Eto. She understood perfectly well what was happening. Eto didn't answer, she merely gripped his hand, letting him know she was there, which was enough for Kaneki, he averted his eyes from the interrogation room, and focused on the other side of the bulletproof glass wall, the database. He walked towards the door separating the interrogation room from the database and released a Rinkaku tentacle to smash the door across the room, torn clean out of it's hinges. He strolled toward the nearest desk, and kicked the chair across the room, crashing against the wall. With his free hand, Kaneki quickly filed through the computer, looking for something very specific. Eventually he found a document named 'Kanou Akihiro' and smirked.

" _I guess the CCG would keep tabs on one of their surgeons gone rogue, let's see if they know anything we don't"_ Kaneki mused to himself, he quickly opened the document and scanned it's contents. After a little while of finding nothing new, Kaneki discovered a list of properties that were owned by Kanou, along with a few properties that were maybe bought by Kanou under false names. Kaneki grabbed a paper and a pen and quickly wrote down the addresses of the properties and exited the document. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Eto saw Kaneki's grin and grinned too.

"You found something fun?" She asked him, he merely chuckled.

"Yes, more than fun." He answered, as the duo began their walk back to the roof of the building, where the entire infiltration force was to make their escape, avoiding the streets. As they walked through the hallway leading to the rooftop, Kaneki's enhanced Ghoul hearing picked up the sounds of a panicked voice in the maintenance room down a corridor to their left. Eto heard it too, as evidenced by her looking down the corridor. She and Kaneki briefly made eye contact, before he grinned sadistically.

"I'll take him, you go on ahead." He said, Eto nodded and skipped towards the door leading to the roof. Meanwhile, Kaneki casually strolled down the hallway, taking his time, it seemed like the survivor was calling Headquarters, and Kaneki figured he'd let the investigators know that their end was nearing, Aogiri had stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"...need reinforcements now! We're being overru- AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" was as far as the unfortunate investigator came before he was impaled by a single Rinaku tentacle, courtesy of Kaneki. The pain filled scream of the investigator brought a smile to Kaneki's face.

" _You don't know anything about pain, fucking piece of shit. This is nothing!"_ Kaneki though to himself, snarling at the dead investigator. He threw the body against a wall, smearing blood all over it, letting it slowly drip to the floor, before he picked up the phone the investigator had dropped. Kaneki grinned madly, and decided to make the declaration.

"That was the last one." He said simply, he could almost feel the shock on the other side of the line, and heard the grip on the phone being tightened.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?" A man's voice snarled, Kaneki chuckled at the man's anger, before he threw the phone up into the air and crushed it against the wall with his Kagune. He casually walked back to where the rooftop entrance was, and opened it, revealing dozens of Ghouls waiting, and Eto sitting on the edge of the building legs swinging into the abyss. At the sight of their leader, all Ghouls present straightened and stood ready for the next command. Kaneki walked toward the edge of the building standing next to Eto, who stopped swinging her legs and looked at Kaneki. He tensed his legs.

"Move out." He said simply, releasing the energy stored in his leg muscles, propelling him across the gap between the CCG base and the next building. As the Ghouls of Aogiri Tree retreated back to their base under the cover of night, the CCG learned what it was like to be hunted, to be made to fear death, for the first time in history.

 **Ok guys, that was Chapter 2! Review and tell me what you though of it, it was a pretty hard chapter to write, and I hope I did well, I don't know though, that's up to you guys to say, so review and give me your opinion, ask something or do anything at all! Anyway, as I said before, this chapter was pretty dark, but hey, I know you guys can handle that, I hope :P. In any case, The Kaneki/Eto pairing has started this chapter, the foundations are being laid out, so don't worry! I plan on giving bits and pieces of Kaneki's backstory (which I have been thinking on for a little while now) in the form of flashbacks and such. Well, that's all for now guys, see you next chapter!**


	3. The Dream

**Why hello to all of you guys, I just wanna say thanks a ton for all the positive reviews, I'm glad Chapter 2 got such good feedback, in fact, that is the main reason I'm writing Chapter 3 now! I figured I owed it to you guys for being so awesome to write reviews for me! Anyway, in the last chapter I gave a glimpse of the Kaneki x Eto pairing, now, if this seemed too quick or something like that, remember Kaneki and Eto have been in Aogiri together for quite awhile. Also, this chapter will hopefully give you more insight into the pairing. Well, without further ado, here comes the real chapter.**

" _Thoughts"_

 _Flashback_

"Conversation"

Text

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN OC'S INTRODUCED BY ME!**

* * *

 **Dream**

* * *

" _Mom! I'm home!" A little boy of about 8 years old, with black hair and soft gray eyes said as he walked through the door of an apartment in the calm 20th Ward. Said mother looked up from her work to see her treasured son walk through the doorway._

" _Hello Kaneki, how was school?" She asked with a tired smile, she hadn't had enough sleep the last few weeks, due to her working overtime at the office and working at home after that. Kaneki briefly hesitated before answering the question._

" _It was fun." He said without much enthusiasm, his mother immediately knew Kaneki found his day anything but fun._

" _What's wrong, Kaneki?" She asked, wanting to know what troubled her son. Again, Kaneki hesitated._

" _I don't really talk to anyone at school." Kaneki finally said. Truthfully, Kaneki didn't like school, the children there were often mean to him, calling him names and laughing at him for reading books all the time, it didn't help Kaneki didn't dare defend himself, he was afraid he might lose control if he started fighting back. And the last thing he wanted was the world to know he was a Ghoul, because they wouldn't just come after him then, Kaneki was smart enough to realize the investigators would go after his mother too. The bullies however, took his indecision as weakness, and targeted Kaneki from time to time. Luckily, Kaneki was also naturally inconspicuous, adept at blending in with the crowd, so the bullies often overlooked him entirely._

" _But you have Hide to talk to, don't you?" His mother asked him, at the mentioning of Hide, his best friend, a small smile appeared on Kaneki's face, but it disappeared shortly thereafter._

" _Yeah, but he was sick today…" Kaneki trailed off, without Hide at school, there was literally nobody who Kaneki could call a friend. Hide was the only one who bothered to reach out to Kaneki on his first few days at school, and Hide and Kaneki became best friends from that day on. He just hoped Hide would feel better tomorrow, it wasn't any fun without him at school._

" _Well, I'm sure he'll feel better soon." His mother said with an optimistic smile, showing her upbeat and happy nature which Kaneki liked so much._

" _I hope so…" Suddenly, Kaneki's stomach growled and his face contorted slightly. However, his ever perceptive mother caught sight of it immediately and looked slightly troubled._

" _Are you hungry Kaneki?" She asked, Kaneki looked conflicted for a few moments, until he finally decided to be truthful._

" _A bit…" He said softly, he didn't want his mother to go through what she did just to feed Kaneki, after all, Kaneki was a Ghoul, a One-Eyed Ghoul, yes, but still a Ghoul. This meant that he could obviously not consume the human food his mother cooked with so much care, no, he needed something else entirely. Namely, human flesh._

" _We'll go tonight then, get you some food" His mother said with a forced smile, she also knew what awaited her tonight if Kaneki needed to eat, and even though she loved her son with all her heart, she was not looking forward to tonight._

" _Okay mom." Kaneki said, looking dejected. He hated himself for having to make his mother go through this every so often when he needed food. Since Kaneki was so young, he couldn't very well hunt on his own, it was simply too dangerous._

* * *

 _Later that day, Kaneki found himself standing in the doorway once more, waiting for his mother, the sun had already fled beneath the horizon, and Tokyo bathed in artificial illumination. He patiently waited for his mother to come. Eventually, after a few minutes, he heard a door open a little further into the apartment and a moment later saw his mother walking toward him, a strained smile on her face._

" _Okay, Kaneki, let's go." She said, trying to stay upbeat for his sake, though this went against her entire pacifist nature. Her heart died a little each time she had to do this, but she had no choice, she loved her son more than herself, and so she was prepared to make the sacrifice, just so Kaneki didn't have to. As they both walked together onto the street in silence, Kaneki looked around and used his other enhanced Ghoul senses to detect any dangers. It had happened a few times they ran into CCG investigators on one of their hunts, yet his mother always managed to construct a plausible cover story. Besides, CCG had a hard time of suspecting a mother and child casually walking on the street. That night, however, the streets seemed eerily clear of any prowling investigators, looking for Ghouls to slaughter._

 _After a brief walk, Kaneki and his mother arrived at a series of back alleys that they used as their hunting grounds. Kaneki looked up to his mother, he could see her hands clenching and hear her breathing becoming erratic. He felt horrible, he never wanted to do this, but he had no choice._

" _Mom, maybe I should do it this time?" He said, unsure if he would be able to kill a human being, his mother closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she was smiling at Kaneki, though it was forced._

" _It's fine, Kaneki, it's no problem, now, you know what to do." She said, trying to comfort Kaneki who looked dejected. He merely nodded and walked out of the dark alleyway, leaving his mother behind. She wasted no time in searching for a good hiding spot. When she was positioned behind a set of cardboard boxes, she waited. Her hands were tightly gripping a knife in her pocket. She wasn't ready, but she had no choice._

" _For Kaneki." She said softly to herself._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Kaneki was standing on the street corner, eyes tightly shut and breathing hard. He knew exactly what to do. Lure someone into the alleyway where his mother was hiding, and then let his mother do the work. He hated that most of all, he shared a pacifist mindset with his mother, thus he understood perfectly well how difficult this was to do for her. He wasn't sure if he would have the heart to kill someone. As he was calming his breathing and jumbled thoughts, a voice suddenly called out to him._

" _Hey, kid, are you alright?" A concerned voice spoke from next to him. Kaneki immediately panicked and his eyes flew open, and immediately focused on the person that spoke. It was a middle aged man with black hair and brown eyes and a rather round face, giving the impression of a kind man, he was wearing a rather expensive suit._

" _Probably a businessman on his way home from work."_ _Kaneki thought to himself._

" _What are you doing out at night? It's not safe to be outside right now, where are your parents?" The man asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Kaneki was panicking, but quickly used the genuine panic to fortify his façade. Kaneki quickly put on a worried and slightly scared face, hoping to convince the man._

" _My mom and I were walking home, a-and I thought I saw my friend. I wanted to say h-hello, but it wasn't him! Now I don't know where my mom is!" He said in a scared and panicked voice, the man seemed to soften at the story._

" _Relax kid, I'll take you to your home, where do you live?" He said, smiling reassuringly. Kaneki almost hoped that this kind man wouldn't believe his lie and just walk away. It was one thing to kill someone, but to kill a good person, he couldn't bear to see it happen. Yet the streets were deserted and Kaneki's stomach was growling, so, left with no choice, Kaneki looked into the man's eyes._

" _N-Not far from here, if we walk through the alleys, we'll almost be there, but the alleys are scary…" He said pointing to the alley where his mother was hiding, it was no lie, the back alleys of Tokyo hosted many terrors, hungry Ghouls for instance. The man looked at the alley for a moment, before he turned back to Kaneki and crouched to Kaneki's eye level, and patted Kaneki's shoulder, still smiling._

" _That's no problem, I'll be sure to see nothing happens to you, come on, let's get you home." He said, leading the way._

" _So, what's your name?" The man asked as they were walking, Kaneki hesitated before deciding answering truthfully was the least he could do for the man._

" _K-Kaneki Ken." He answered, the man seemed to ponder the name for a moment._

" _Nice name, all I got from my parents was Haruto Nakiri." The man said, trying to ease the tension._

" _Haruto Nakiri, I'll remember that name." Kaneki thought, if the man was to die, Kaneki could atleast remember his name. Meanwhile, they had arrived at the alley, the man stopped walking for a moment, and looked back at Kaneki._

 _"It'll be fine, Kaneki, just stick close to me, ok?" Haruto said, Kaneki could only nod. Haruto started walking again, heading into the dark alleyway._

 _Kaneki took a deep breath to try and lift the burden that gripped his heart like a vice. Eyes downcast, he followed Haruto. In the middle of the alleyway, Haruto stopped. shuffling feet could be heard, coming from behind a set of cardboard boxes stacked against a wall. As soon as he stopped walking he stood protectively in front of Kaneki, though he looked slightly panicked._

" _Who's there? Come out!" Haruto said, trying to determine who was hiding behind the boxes. the only answer he got was a blur dashing out from behind the boxes, and a knife sticking out his torso the next second. He stumbled backwards a few steps, seemingly not understanding the situation. He glanced down at his chest, where he could feel a numb sensation, and noticed the knife sunk into his chest. Then, without warning, pain flared through his body, he coughed and blood splattered all over the ground._

" _This can't be happening! Nononono! NO!" He thought, several plans of escape flew through his head, mind working overtime to find a way to escape the cold embrace of death. Suddenly, he realized that Kaneki was walking with him._

 _He slowly turned around where he saw his attacker. A young woman, standing beside the child he was trying to protect. Only one thing went through his mind at that instant._

" _Kid! Run!" He yelled, blood leaking from his mouth, which was filled with the crimson liquid, all the poor man could taste was iron. The smell of blood reached his nostrils and left him unable to focus on anything else than the red liquid seeping out of his chest. Then, crimson began to invade his vision too, a sign that Haruto's body was starting to break down slowly from the knife wound to the heart._

" _No! I've been useless all my life, the least I can do is save the kid! FUCK THIS ALL!" The man mentally screamed, Kaneki stood, rooted to the spot. Haruto tried to charge at the woman who gave him the knife in his chest, but his legs failed him as he took the first few steps, and he fell to his hands and knees, the rough ground scraping against his skin. Blood gushed out of his wound and quickly puddled on the floor, he could see a reflection of his desperate face in his own blood. he fell into another coughing fit and more blood spurted onto the floor. It felt as if he was drifting away from reality, his senses dulled, and numbing darkness started to eat at the corners of his vision._

" _FUCK! Fuck! Fuck…! I couldn't even save one fucking kid, I'm so sorry Kaneki, I'm so sorry Ayanami, I won't be coming home tonight. I'm so useless…" Haruto thought, as tears leaked from his eyes, splashing into the puddle of the blood that had formed on the ground. With that final thought, Haruto's hands gave out and he fell down into the liquid beneath him, soaking his suit even further with blood. His vision went completely black and Haruto felt like he was going to sleep._

" _Goodnight, everyone…" He thought, a final tear splashing onto the cold stone._

 _Kaneki looked at the dead body, drowned in sorrow, his breathing was ragged and he felt the urge to vomit. He looked toward his mother and was shocked by what he saw._

 _Her face was contorted in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth slightly open and he could clearly hear her irregular breathing. Her hands were trembling so badly that she dropped the knife with a clattering noise, which she didn't seem to register. Her legs looked weak and she stumbled backwards until she reached the wall. Kaneki was extremely worried, his mother had never reacted so strongly to… This._

" _Mom? Are you okay?" Kaneki asked tentatively as a light drizzle started to fall from the skies. His mother didn't react to his words, so he reached out to her hand. She looked startled when Kaneki's hand made contact with hers. Her wide eyes turned to Kaneki, who was getting more worried by the second. His mother slowly backed off from the whole scene, which seemed so very unreal to her, she looked at her bloodstained hands and ran away without a second thought. Kaneki watched her quickly retreating form with shock and disbelief. The drizzle turned into a rainstorm, drenching Kaneki's sorrowful form. He contemplated running after his mother, but eventually he decided she needed some time to come to terms with everything. He looked back to the dead body lying on the cold stone ground, blood diluted by the rain pooling around the form of Haruto. Kaneki walked toward the corpse and kneeled down. His stomach growled loudly as tears streamed from Kaneki's eyes, joined by the rain dripping down from his hair. He bit a large chunk of flesh from the man's shoulder and chewed on it before swallowing it quickly, he didn't even register the taste, his sense of taste seemingly shut down after the traumatic events of the evening. And so, carrying burdens no child was supposed to bear, Kaneki started his meal as water, both salty and not, streamed down his face._

"...Neki, wake up!" A voice spoke, clear as day, blurring the events playing out in front of Kaneki's eyes. Then, even though Kaneki's eyes were already open, he opened them again? Bright light assaulted his eyes and stabbed viciously into his brain. He forcefully shut them again and groaned, it was at this point Kaneki realized everything was a dream, well, not exactly, more like… A replay of past events. He still vividly remembered that night, the night everything in his life started to go downhill. He opened his sensitive eyes again an blinked a few times, slowly getting used to the light.

He tried to get his body into a sitting position, but was unable to as he suddenly realized a weight rested on his chest.

" _What the fuck?"_ Kaneki thought to himself, his eyesight was still blurred from sleep and the sudden intrusion of light, so the only thing he could make out was that there was a form lying down on his chest. Suddenly, the form spoke in a cheery voice.

"You're up! Well, not _up_ yet, I wonder why?" The voice, which Kaneki immediately registered as Eto, spoke, giggling slightly. Kaneki smiled, he couldn't help it, Eto could cheer him up without even trying, she was pretty much the only person Kaneki didn't treat with apathy, he just couldn't. He rubbed his eyes and was met with Eto's beautiful, smiling visage. Her petite body was lying on his own, acting like a blanket, and her face was very close to Kaneki's. Eto's soft, light green hair was spread out over Kaneki's chest. Kaneki chuckled slightly at Eto's statement.

"Maybe it's because you're lying on top of me…" He said, shifting into a more comfortable position. Eto took his shifting as a desperate throw for freedom and clamped down on Kaneki, locking him in place.

"No! You're not getting away, I'm really comfortable here!" She said , resting her head happily on Kaneki's chest, who sighed at her childish attitude. Nevertheless, even her carefree attitude was something Kaneki loved. He freed his arms and managed to prop himself up on his elbows, causing Eto to roll off.

"Aw, but you're so soft and cuddly, Kaneki!" She whined. This took Kaneki completely by surprise, you could use many words to describe Kaneki, emotionless, brutal, sadistic, psychotic, unstable, powerful, frightening, but certainly not soft and cuddly. Eto laughed at his perplexed look.

"Ahahaha, you should see your face! I was just kidding, although, you are soft and cuddly to me, to others, not so much." She said, hopping off the king sized bed she and Kaneki shared, walking toward the kitchen. Kaneki was left pondering her words for a few moments, before realizing Eto was right, he was soft and cuddly in her mind, but, once again, it warmed him to know there was still someone in the world who could understand him, and the other way around. Kaneki too, got off the bed and walked toward the kitchen where Eto was making coffee.

The luxury apartment Kaneki and Eto shared was located on the top floor of one of the most expensive residential apartment buildings in Tokyo. It was paid for by Eto, who in turn earned the money with her collection of books written under her alter ego Takatsuki Sen. Kaneki loved to read her books, and often found subtle references to himself hidden away in the texts. When he once questioned her about this, she merely responded that it was a game she played, referencing to things like Kaneki, or the life of a Ghoul, in her books, just to see if Kaneki would see the references. And so, it turned into a game not only she played, but Kaneki joined in as well, trying to find all the references Eto had hidden away in her various titles. Kaneki arrived in the kitchen area just as Eto started pouring the coffee into two cups. The kitchen area, literally an area, since Kaneki and Eto's apartment consisted of one very spacious room, flanked by one other room, namely, the bathroom. The kitchen itself featured everything you could ever want in a kitchen, all the machines were built into the counter itself, which featured a black, obsidian top. The apartment itself featured a huge flatscreen TV mounted on a pillar-like wall, which was flanked by huge floor to ground windows which took up what was left of the wall, which was a lot. The entertainment set was complete with a state of the art surround sound installation. Three white sofas arranged in a U shape with a glass coffee table positioned in the middle, which were all placed upon a soft carpet, stood before the huge TV, giving those who wished to watch TV a place to sit. The king-sized bed was placed against the far wall, atop another soft carpet. Also, the kitchen area featured a mini bar off to the side and a table-like structure separated from the main counter, which was adorned with stools to sit atop and enjoy morning coffee, as Kaneki and Eto were about to do.

As Eto put down both cups of coffee, Kaneki could already smell the delicious aroma that entered his sensitive nose, both he and Eto were exceptionally skilled at making coffee, something they had been practicing practically their entire lives. So, the duty of making coffee rested on whoever woke up first. Kaneki gently picked up the cup and took a sip, closing his eyes as the coffee filled his mouth with a delicious taste. The reason behind the fact that Ghouls could consume coffee never became clear, but Kaneki was thankful for it, as he loved coffee. When he opened his eyes again, he immediately saw Eto smiling at him.

"Why so happy?" He asked Eto, who took a sip of her coffee before speaking.

"Just glad that the 11th Ward raid was a success." She said truthfully, making Kaneki nod.

"That's true, though, they didn't put up much of a fight." Kaneki spoke, thinking about the investigators he had so easily slaughtered. Eto hummed in agreement, and Kaneki spoke again.

"You know, with the 11th Ward Massacre, as the CCG are starting to call it, we successfully made it to the top of the CCG wanted list in a few days straight." He began. Eto nodded and laughed a bit.

"They never expected it." She said, smiling happily at the thought. Kanek briefly flashed a smile too, before continuing.

"They'll be searching for us 24/7, they'll inevitably find our base, and they will attack with whatever pathetic shits they can muster up, maybe we should change our plans a little, get some help?" Kaneki said, asking Eto for her opinion. Eto's smile was replaced with a pout as she realized what Kaneki meant.

"Anteiku?" Was all she asked, still pouting childishly at Kaneki, who chuckled slightly before answering.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we could use them in the next fight." Kaneki said apologetically. Eto sighed.

"You're right, but I'd rather not go there." She said, Kaneki nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm going, I'll send Ayato, Banjou and Yamori ahead. I'm sure I'll be able to _persuade_ them to help us. After all, I can be very _convincing_ when it comes to these things." Kaneki said, smiling sadistically. Eto mirrored Kaneki's smile.

"Well then, they surely won't refuse." She said, to which Kaneki nodded in agreement. With that, Kaneki finished his coffee and stood up, stretching his muscles and popping a few joints, making him sigh in content. Suddenly, a slender pair of arms encircled him in a vice grip, and he could practically _feel_ Eto smirk behind his back, which made him smile. He stumbled toward the sofa, which he fell onto with a resounding thud, taking Eto with him, who was laying on top of him, arms still wrapped around him.

"I won't let you get up again, you escaped me once already." She said, smirking dangerously, Kaneki laughed, something he rarely did.

"I figured as much." He said contently, and slowly drifted back to sleep, just like Eto, who was nestled on his chest once again.

" _We've earned a few days off anyway."_ Was Kaneki's last thought before he fell into the realm of sleep, a welcoming darkness enveloping him.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, even though it wasn't action packed like the previous two chapters. This was by no means a filler chapter though, I sincerely hope you guys like the Kaneto pairing, I really enjoy writing it. Eto's flamboyant and cheerful character make her fun to write, and I can just imagine her reacting to situations, which I try to write down as accurately as possible, I'm not sure if I succeed though, since there is no pairing for Eto whatsoever in the anime/manga, so it's also pretty difficult to write this pairing, but hey, I like a challenge. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, as reviews simply never cease to make me smile, as there is nothing like a review to show a writer like me that the story is being appreciated, and they give me the motivation to continue writing! Next chapter will feature Anteiku, and I hope you guys are looking forward to it!**

 **UltimoFear Out!**


	4. Anteiku

**Well, here I am again guys, bringing you another chapter with pleasure (I really missed writing whilst I was gone). I gotta say, I was really love the support you guys leave me in the form of reviews, and I'm sorry for not updating for this long, but I had a lot of shit to sort out. the favourites and follows are awesome too, though they don't cheer me up as much as reviews do. Again, as always, this chapter will contain gore and all that good stuff. Nothing new about that! If you find detailed gory descriptions horrifying or anything of the like, well, why are you still reading this story? It's rated M for a reason. Now, this chapter, as promised, Anteiku. Now, Anteiku won't play a lead role in my story, it will play a major part, but not too big, as I'm focusing on Aogiri for this story. That aside, as promised, Kaneki will pay Anteiku a visit, who knows what might happen? You'll find out in a bit! Prepare for an epic showdown!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN OC'S INTRODUCED BY ME!**

 **Anteiku**

 **Harbor, 11th Ward**

A singular scream of agony rose up from the harbor of the 11th Ward, now under control of Aogiri, who were hunting down all investigators still residing in the Ward systematically. This incident was no different. Bodies lay scattered about, broken, sliced open and bleeding. Standing over the carnage was a group of Ghouls, led by a Ghoul whose face was hidden away behind a black mask, featuring a disturbing, toothed smile that showed rows of razor sharp metallic teeth. Said Ghoul stood up slowly after slowly finishing off the last investigator, blood leaking all over his arm.

"Not the least bit of a fight in them." He said, almost disappointed in the lack of skill the investigators displayed. He might as well have been fighting animals. The other Ghouls behind their leader nodded and grunted in agreement to the statement. The leading Ghoul took off his mask, revealing a young man with blue hair and an arrogant smile.

"Any news from that airhead Banjou yet?" He asked his subordinates. They all shared a brief look before one of them spoke up.

"None, Ayato-sama." One of them answered. Ayato growled in annoyance.

"Damn that fucking clown, Yamori and that fairy are going to have the jump on them like this." He said, clicking his tongue in frustration before seemingly coming to a decision.

"Alright, we'll be going to the 20th Ward, I was going to let Banjou find the place then bust in, but he's useless, so we'll have to do this ourselves." Ayato spoke, his words earned a roar of approval from his subordinates, each eager to go to the quiet 20th Ward and cause chaos and bloodshed. With that, the entire team mobilized themselves and charged across the bridge that spanned the harbor, heading for the 20th Ward.

 **20th Ward**

Of all the Wards of Tokyo, the 20th Ward was the most calm. The Ghouls of the 20th Ward tried to avoid attention whenever possible. Extra measures were always taken by the careful Ghouls in the 20th Ward whenever they decided to hunt. Escape routes, secret passages, everything in the Ghoul population of the 20th Ward radiated careful stealth. After all, the CCG didn't see the 20th Ward as a threat, why change that? In the minds of the Ghouls, it was as simple as that, after all, nothing good could be gained from garnering attention of the CCG, only death and destruction.

This night, however, would send the calm 20th Ward into an uproar, for new players had entered the field that was the 20th Ward, players who belonged to Aogiri. Four figures could be seen dashing from rooftop to rooftop, each wearing colorful attire and gas masks, except for what seemed to be their leader, who wore only a jacket and no mask whatsoever, exposing his face and spiral beard to the world. The group briefly stopped atop an electricity pole, scouring the city, still vibrant despite the fact that it was already night, for their target, the coffee shop known as Anteiku.

"So this is the 20th Ward, it's my first time being here." One of the figures, clad in a red coat. The figure wearing a blue coat decided to voice her own opinion.

"Ugh, it feels like time flows slower here." The voice, definitely female, spoke. Their leader suddenly stepped out of the shadows on the street below, wearing his hood which only covered his eyes.

"Idiots, don't let your guard down, we're looking for Anteiku, a coffee shop run by an odd old Ghoul. Now, let's get to work!" The lead Ghoul spoke. His three teammates immediately dropped down behind him, before getting up slowly and standing at the ready. The figure in the purple coat spoke up this time.

"Do you think we'll manage to enlist them, Banjou-san?" He asked his leader, who pulled the hood from his head, exposing light brown hair to the nightly air. Banjou briefly thought about it.

"It doesn't matter if we can or not, Mukade-sama will convince them either way. We just have to do our job of locating Anteiku and see if there's any resistance. For their sake, I hope there isn't…" Banjou trailed off, sincerely hoping Anteiku would surrender peacefully instead of choosing to fight. That wouldn't end well, at all. Banjou had never seen the King in action himself, but he heard stories, stories of blood, gore and broken bodies that were left in the wake of Aogiri's leader. He shook his head.

" _Gotta focus on the mission."_ Banjou thought to himself, adopting a stern facial expression.

"Alright, enough chatting, let's move out!" Banjou said, taking off with a sprint, quickly jumping up to a nearby rooftop, his multicoloured team following suit. The entire team failed to notice a figure trailing behind them, dashing from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit.

Meanwhile, on the ground, a stone's throw away, two different figures walked toward a vending machine, looking to buy a coffee from the machine. One was a huge man with blond hair, lizard eyes and wearing a lightly colored suit that matched his hair. He also wore brutal looking metal claws on his fingers, obviously meant for ripping enemies apart with his bare hands. The Ghouls who saw him immediately recognized him as the terrifying 13th Ward's Jason. Stories about his brutality spread far and wide. One thing was for sure, Jason was known as one of the most twisted Ghouls any investigator had the unfortunate privilege of facing, for Jason wasn't known for his mercy, but for his delight in inflicting pain. The figure that walked next to Jason was not well known at all. A stark contrast to Jason's muscular, sturdy build, the other figure was thin. He wore a purple shirt and tight white pants. A stubble was seen on his chin, which sported a dip in the middle, along with pink lipstick smeared unceremoniously all over his lips, and his look was finished with sun glasses you might've found in the eighties. After buying their coffee, Jason suddenly spoke to his companion.

"Well, Nico, here we are, the 20th Ward. I can't wait to get my hands on those weaklings of Anteiku. Avoiding attention from CCG, fucking cowards. I'd just rip them to shreds if I were them!" Jason said, smiling in sadistic delight at the thought of ripping bodies to shreds. Nico rested his head on his hand before speaking.

"Oooh, yes, Yamori-kun, and I'd like to watch…" Nico said, licking his lips in a perverted manner. Though Yamori didn't seem to care the least about the nature of his companion. He merely grinned and cracked one of his fingers, the sound echoing through the empty street. Before he threw the emptied coffee can into the bushes and started walking in the direction Banjou ran off to, with his hands in his pockets. After a small delay, he was joined by Nico, who's head still rested on his hand.

 **Anteiku Coffee Shop, 20th Ward.**

In the middle of the calm 20th Ward, lay a modest looking building, not too small, not too large, with the name 'Anteiku' advertised on a blackboard sign at the entrance. A few steps led up to a plain yet nice wooden door, with a bell attached so workers could greet a customer as soon as he or she walked in the cozy coffee shop. The interior of Anteiku sported a wooden floor with a few sets of wooden tables and chairs. The bar also had a wooden top and behind the bar stood a shelf, showing many different flavors and brands of coffee beans. Anteiku were famed throughout the entire 20th Ward human population for their outstanding coffee. To the Ghouls of the 20th Ward, they were known as the peacekeepers and governors of said Ward.

Anteiku distributed the various feeding grounds of the 20th Ward among the Ghoul population, and sustained those who could not sustain themselves with packages of food. They had but a few rules, to help fellow Ghouls in need, and to avoid attention of the CCG at all costs. The manager of Anteiku, Yoshimura, always made sure his employees didn't attract attention of the CCG whatsoever.

Thanks to the efforts of Anteiku, the 20th Ward was known as the most quiet Ward in all of Tokyo. The investigators of the 20th Ward were seen widely as lazy and lacking spirit. Being sent to the 20th Ward was also known as 'unofficial retirement' among CCG officers. However, despite their peaceful tendencies, the Ghouls of Anteiku were by no means weak, as Anteiku harbored several S, SS and even SSS rated Ghouls.

This particular night, the shop was being closed down, all of the employees finishing their shift for the day and cleaning what needed to be cleaned, which meant tables, cups and of course the bar. As everyone indulged in the boring task of cleaning, the TV was switched on to provide entertainment, which currently came in the form of the news.

A man could be seen, standing in what seemed to be a conference room, with microphones jammed into his face, reporters anxiously waiting for the words the man was about to speak. The employees of Anteiku too, watched with baited breath, for they realized the figure shown on TV as a CCG commander by the name of Marude. They also realized that if a CCG commander was in the news, something major must've happened, and their suspicions were confirmed shortly thereafter, as Marude cleared his throat to speak to the gathered journalists.

"As of yesterday night, we have lost contact with the 11th Ward branch office of the CCG. We have been viciously attacked by a previously unknown group of Ghouls, now known as Aogiri Tree." Marude began, getting straight to the point. His words brought forth shouts of disbelief and outrage from the gathered audience. Several questions were thrown at Marude, who signaled for all of the journalists to take a seat again, they did so begrudgingly.

Meanwhile, in Anteiku, everyone briefly stopped their activities in shock of the statement just made. Touka, who was currently drying a cup, accidentally lost her grip on said cup and let it shatter into a million pieces on the floor, though nobody really cared at the moment.

"Ghouls took down an entire CCG base?! What the fuck is going on, and who is this Aogiri Tree?!" Nishiki shouted, at that moment, the bell sounded and everyone's heads whipped toward the entrance, where Yomo and the manager of Anteiku himself, Yoshimura, walked in through the main entrance. The weathered old man and Yomo both had solemn expressions.

"Aogiri Tree is an organization of Ghouls created to destroy the CCG, and bring about the age of Ghouls." Yoshimura answered with a grave face. Yomo quietly walked back through the door, onto the street, probably to check on the status in the Ward, leaving Yoshimura alone to the questions being thrown at him by his employees, who were beyond shocked that such an organization existed.

"Yoshimura-san, how do you know this?" Touka asked, wondering how their manager knew something not even the CCG had known until recently. Yoshimura merely smiled sadly in Touka's direction.

"I have been to one of their massacre sites with Yomo just now. It seems Aogiri Tree is looking to expand into other Wards, as their battles are currently fought on the outskirts of the 11th Ward, where they hunt down the investigators to the last man." Yoshimura answered. Everyone present began to wonder if Aogiri Tree would come to the 20th Ward, and if they did, what would happen. Then, everyone's attention was drawn back to the TV when Marude had started answering questions.

"To answer your questions, the motives of Aogiri Tree are unclear, though we don't expect this will be the last we see of this organization. We are currently researching any and all clues we can get our hands on regarding the whereabouts of this mysterious organization. We would like to urge anyone who has information regarding Aogiri Tree to step towards the CCG, and aid us in destroying this evil!" Marude said charismatically, the journalists were practically sitting on the edges of their chairs, and as soon as Marude finished talking, one of them cried out.

"But what about the citizens of the 11th Ward! Will they simply be left at the mercy of this organization?!" The man in question all but yelled. Several others also started to voice their opinions on the matter, before Marude gestured for silence and gave the man a stern glare.

"Is the calling of the CCG not to protect the innocent and destroy the wicked? Of course we will not leave the lives of the citizens in the hands of Aogiri Tree! As we speak, we are setting up an evacuation for the entire Ward. Rest assured all of the citizens will be saved from the clutches of Aogiri Tree!" He said, the journalist seemed to be satisfied with this answer, before another one, this time a woman, asked Marude a question, which seemed to be on everyone's mind, yet none but her dared to ask.

"If it comes to a full-scale battle, do you think the CCG will be able to defeat Aogiri Tree?" She asked seriously, immediately, everyone sobered up and sat up straight, looking at Marude, who tightened his fists immensely. This action spoke volumes, as it showed that Marude himself wasn't sure if Aogiri Tree could be beaten. However, he voiced his answer unwaveringly.

"I have faith that we will destroy Aogiri Tree once and for all. Though, we currently do not have enough information to launch an attack, but, when the time comes, the CCG will be ready for a battle." He said, dismissing his audience and walking out of the room.

The TV was then switched off by Enji, who looked deep in thought.

"Perhaps the day I have to don the mask of the Devil Ape will come sooner than expected…" He mused out loud. Touka and Nishiki merely looked at Enji weirdly, never really understanding why Enji always referred to the Devil Ape, before shrugging and looking away, going back to their duties. The minutes passed slowly, scrubbing the only sound to be heard in the quiet coffee shop, as everyone was drowned in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, though, the door was roughly kicked open, the bell causing loud clanging noises before smashing against the wall, the metal being bent with the force of the door. All the waiters looked at the door with an enraged expression, who the fuck enters a shop by kicking in the door, a shop that was clearly closing down as well? Four figures calmly walked through the created entrance, coming to a stop in the middle of the room, seemingly unfazed by the angry glares they were garnering.

"Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are, kicking in our door?!" Nishiki yelled at the guy who seemed to be in charge of the ragtag squad. Said leader looked in his direction angrily, grabbing a fistful of Nishiki's uniform before using it to pull him over the table.

"Where is your manager? I need to speak to him!" The guy yelled back. Nishiki roughly pushed the big spiral bearded guy away from him, before stepping around the table.

"If you're going to be an asshole, at least buy a cup of coffee!" Nishiki shouted at the stranger who came barging in like he owned the place. Said stranger merely looked at Nishiki in utter disbelief.

"HUH?!" He cried out, before charging at Nishiki, who easily sidestepped the wild strike his opponent threw at him and retaliated with an elbow to the face. Nishiki already prepared himself for a follow up, consisting of a horizontal punch with his other hand, before he stopped dead in his tracks when he registered the big guy already lay on the floor, knocked out cold. One of his teammates, namely, the woman clad in a blue coat stepped forward and kneeled at her leader's side.

"Banjou-san!" She cried out. The remaining to squad members stood behind her, sighing to themselves.

"Sorry about that, Banjou-san can get carried away quite easily." One of them said apologetically. Touka merely shook her head whilst Nishiki looked at the downed figure in disbelief and Enji snickered in the background, from behind the bar.

* * *

A short while later, the unconscious Banjou was laid on the floor he fell upon, covered in a thin blanket to keep relatively warm. The first thing Banjou saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling fan turning lazily. Then, one of his teammates entered his field of vision.

"Ah, he's finally awake!" He said, Banjou shook his head once in an attempt to rid his mind of the haze that occupied it. And quickly sat up, wincing slightly and rubbing the back of his head. Nishiki begrudgingly handed him a glass of water.

"You alright?" He asked Banjou with a little annoyance. He was still miffed about suddenly being attacked, even though the fight had been resolved immediately by Banjou simply dropping out cold. Banjou looked at Nishiki a little dazed before accepting the glass and downing it's contents immediately. After finishing his drink, Banjou sighed.

"What's your name?" He asked Nishiki, who looked mildly surprised the big guy hadn't taken another swing at him.

"Nishiki" He simply answered.

"Nishiki huh? You're tougher than you look." Banjou said, Nishiki was annoyed by the fact Banjou underestimated him that much judging just by his looks. Before the situation escalated again, Enji quickly jumped in, not wanting another fight in the shop.

"Why are you here?" He asked Banjou with slight suspicion, feeling this stranger wouldn't be the herald of any good news.

"I'm here to negotiate." Banjou replied, causing the eyebrows of all Anteiku's workers to rise.

" _Negotiate, what the fuck would we negotiate about?"_ Was the thought running through the heads off all Anteiku's members.

* * *

Everyone in Anteiku was seated at a table, including the manager, Yoshimura, and the uninvited guests in the form of Banjou and his squad. Yoshimura initiated the conversation by asking the question running rampant in Enji's, Nishiki's and Touka's mind.

"What are we to negotiate about, and on behalf of whom do you speak?" Yoshimura asked with a grave face.

" _The old man looks slightly worried, that means this could be really fucking bad."_ Nishiki pondered briefly. Banjou was silent for a moment, formulating his response to the manager's question, before answering.

"We're here on behalf of the organization known as Aogiri Tree." Banjou answered carefully. Nishiki and Touka both leaned back in shock, whilst Enji was only taken aback, and Yoshimura showed no visible reaction to Banjou's words.

"And what would Aogiri want from Anteiku?" Yoshimura asked calmly. Banjou was slightly worried, he knew who Yoshimura was, and didn't want to enrage him or Anteiku's staff, he knew that wouldn't end well for him, so he chose his words carefully.

"We request your aid in a battle against the CCG, which will take place in the 11th Ward a few days from now. The Doves will be aiming for our base situated there, which our intel suggests they have recently identified." Banjou said, Nishiki and Touka shared looks of disbelief.

" _This idiot is asking us to fight the Doves head on? That's suicide."_ She thought in outrage. She glared at Banjou, who was majorly concerned with all the hostile looks he was gathering from the staff of Anteiku, minus Yoshimura, who still looked calm as ever. Before anyone could say anything more, a figure suddenly smashed through one of the windows and immediately kicked Banjou a few feet away against the bar, cracking the wood. Before Banjou could stand up, the figure kicked him into the floor.

"You never learn do you Banjou-kun? Giving away all of the information you possess on impulse? Do you want me to beat you up until you can't vomit anymore blood again?" The figure asked mockingly, causing Banjou to grit his teeth.

"A-Ayato!" Banjou answered, holding his shoulder, which had taken the brunt of Ayato's first kick. Before Ayato could do anything more, Touka suddenly stepped in front of him.

" _Wait, so that's Touka's brother?"_ Nishiki thought, seeing the similarities between the siblings, like their hair and eye color.

"Ayato." Touka said, with thinly veiled hate and contempt for her so-called brother, as Touka spoke, her fists clenched and her body tensed as she was faced with a piece of her childhood. The others merely watched at the confrontation of brother and sister.

"Yo, it's been a while, idiot sister." Ayato said coldly to his own family. The way in which the siblings spoke to each other made all the other occupants of the room wonder just what had happened to alienate the siblings to the point of hatred.

"Where have you been, baka?" Touka asked aggressively. Ayato merely smiled in response to the hostility.

"Out and about, observing society. Unlike you, a peaceful wimpy brat sitting here serving the humans and Doves. Disgusting." Ayato replied, looking around the coffee shop in distaste.

"You arrogant little brat!" Touka growled venomously. Ayato smirked.

" _You're_ the brat here, Touka-chan, it's time to face reality, idiot. We're Ghouls, not servants to the humans." Ayato answered with a hate filled voice.

Before the sibling's could continue their fight, the sound of a bell suddenly echoed through the empty shop, alerting everyone to the entrance of someone new. All eyes snapped towards the door, where a hulking figure dresses in a lightly colored suit walked through the door, seemingly uncaring of the situation that had unfolded before him. Behind the huge figure, a second visitor stepped into the shop, wearing a pink shirt and a dark purple scarf, adorned with stones, and glasses that looked like they could've been worn in the 1980's. Once both intruders had entered the shop fully, the large man mockingly knocked on the already opened door.

"Are you finished yet, Ayato-kun? May we come in?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Tch!" Ayato said, obviously not pleased with the newcomers, who shut the door behind them after flipping the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. As the first figure stepped forward into the light, his face was revealed to the gathered audience. With deranged, lizard-like eyes, a large nose and a mouth seemingly permanently twisted into a sickening, malicious grin, Anteiku's staff felt unnerved, feeling the bloodthirsty, sickening aura the man seemed to radiate.

Banjou had already recognized the man as Yamori, and was shocked and terrified to see the notorious Ghoul here of all places.

"W-What are they doing here?" He asked with wide eyes. Next, the figure behind Jason spoke up.

"My my, Ayato-kun, I didn't hear about your sister being here, aren't you both just gorgeous! I'm so _jealous_." He said, stressing the word and licking his ring finger slowly and noisily. Touka looked slightly shocked and appalled at the two standing in the doorway, before glaring at them, silently telling them to leave immediately.

"I'm impressed you found me, _Yamori_." Ayato said looking at the man in question with hatred and a hint of nervousness. Meanwhile, Yamori had stepped into the middle of the room, with his hands stuck in his pockets. Yamori merely grinned at him.

"The only thing I had to do was follow Banjou-kun. Your men sure are the best, huh Ayato-kun?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

"We were only sent to negotiate with the-" Banjou was suddenly cut off as Yamori viciously kicked a stool into his face, cracking a few bones and sending Banjou back to the floor. Then, Yamori walked towards the gathered staff of Anteiku, cracking a finger on the way, unnerving everyone with the crystal clear sound it emitted, which bounced off the walls ominously. Suddenly, Yamori abruptly stopped as a grave-faced Yoshimura stood in his way. No words were exchanged between the old man and Yamori, but neither made a move. Then, Yamori spoke up.

"Step aside, I need to learn you that Aogiri doesn't _negotiate_ , we take what we want." Yamori said, still grinning. Yoshimura didn't budge, seemingly unfazed by the threat.

"Fine, you'll be the example then." Yamori said, but before he could release his Kagune to strike the weathered Ghoul blocking his way, Touka suddenly charged at his back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, threatening Anteiku! You can fuck off or I will _make_ you!" She hissed in anger. Touka jumped forward preparing a vicious kick, which Yamori nonchalantly blocked by raising a single arm.

"Hm?" Yamori asked as he looked over his shoulder toward Touka, who was readying her next attack. Before her second assault could reach Yamori however, a fist suddenly collided with her face, sending her flying several feet away. That fist belonged to none other than her own brother. Touka growled in rage and unleashed her Kagune, the singular wing flaring out from her shoulder. Before she could attack however, she was interrupted by the door being kicked from the hinges and flying through the room.

"You will _make_ me leave? I'm actually in the mood to play, so let's see who wins." The voice said, chuckling mirthlessly. As the final unwelcome intruder set foot in Anteiku, the staff of Anteiku were confused as to the identity of the new enemy, whilst the members of Aogiri Tree's eyes widened as they recognized him as Mukade, The One-Eyed King. As one, they dropped to a knee and fell silent, even Yamori.

The members of Anteiku were utterly confused as to why everyone suddenly dropped to a knee and bowed for the newcomer. Though they didn't recognise him, they all felt an aura of death radiating from him, sending them all a step back, besides Yoshimura. But even the old Ghoul looked slightly unnerved by the man that had entered Anteiku. If his suspicions were correct, then there was little hope of getting out of this situation. After a period of tense silence, Ayato was the first to speak.

"Mukade-sama, we are here, as you instructed." Ayato said. He could feel the stare that his leader gave him, sweating slightly as he remembered the last time the One-Eyed King had gotten annoyed. Kaneki didn't say anything, but merely let his gaze roam through the room. But before he could speak, Nishiki unleashed his Kagune and stood next to Touka, glaring at Kaneki and trying to ignore his instinct, which screamed at him to run as far away from this man as he could. Then, going against their better judgement, Touka and Nishiki rushed forward, splitting to the left and right, and charged at Kaneki from both sides, having enough of getting threatened. Yoshimura panicked slightly as he knew Touka and Nishiki would be absolutely annihilated if they attacked Mukade.

As Touka and Nishiki neared Kaneki, he didn't even move a muscle, both workers smirked as they though they had already won with superior speed and the element of surprise. They both sent their Kagune rushing forward, trying to kill Kaneki as quickly as possible. The moment their Kagune came withing striking distance, Kaneki simply _vanished_. Touka and Nishiki stopped dead in their tracks and whipped their heads around, trying to find their opponent. Suddenly, they both screamed in pain as their Kagune were completely _ripped_ out of their bodies. Kaneki appeared again, holding both Kagune in his hand as if they were nothing, he looked at them nonchalantly before tearing them both apart and letting the pieces fall to the floor softly. Nishiki dropped to his knees, nearly blacking out from the excruciating pain. His lower back was a river of blood as it was violently ripped open, exposing nerves and bones. Every coherent thought was replaced by a haze of agony. He fell forward, and tried to break his fall with his arms on reflex, yet his muscles simply _couldn't_ support anything due to the liquid fire engulfing his entire nervous system, overloading everything in his body, and so Nishiki fell to the floor with a 'thud' and lay there breathing heavily, eyes wide and body writhing.

Touka fared slightly better, falling onto a table which she latched onto for support as her legs gave out under her, her shoulder was a gruesome patchwork of muscle and bone with a huge part missing, which was once the place her kagune was anchored to her body. Though still able to talk, Touka could barely form sentences as her mind screamed in agony, and her muscles threatened to collapse under the immense pain.

"Y-You-" She was suddenly cut off as Kaneki appeared right in front of her, smiling sadistically before _forcing_ his hand into her bloodied shoulder, opening it open wider in the process. Touka could only scream as her sight blurred from the torture she was being put through. She could feel every piece of her shoulder being ripped apart, the bone cracking and the muscle tearing. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she could barely see anything. The colours of the room were simly distorted and blurred. Not a single sound but a guttural scream of agony could be forced out of her mouth. Her ears barely registered the gruesome sound of flesh being ripped from the bone above her own screams. Withing seconds, she was soaked in crimson blood, staining her meticulously cleaned waitress uniform. Then, abruptly, the pain stopped and Touka slid to the floor, her body going into absolute shock from the pain. Her shoulder was ripped apart and her arms seemed to be hanging loosely by a strand of bare muscle, connecting it to her torso.

The sight of his two co-workers lying on the floor writhing and twitching, eyes open wide and mouths agape as if frozen in the middle of screaming in agony and despair. Caused Enji to roar in absolute rage. Meanwhile, the members of Aogiri Tree looked on in disbelief at their leader. Banjou was beyond terrified of what he had seen. Ayato was watching the scene of his sister screaming with wide, shocked eyes. Yamori was merely smiling sickeningly at the scene, almost bursting with joy at seeing Mukade, the Ghoul he respected and feared above all others. torturing someone.

Meanwhile, Enji had charged at Kaneki in a haze of rage, seeing nothing but the red curtain that clouded his vision and judgement. In his rage fueled sprint toward his target, Enji released his Bikaku Kagune and jumped high into the air. swinging his Kagune down vertically in a violent attack. Kaneki merely sidestepped the wild attack and grabbed the Enji's Kagune with his bare hands, using it as leverage to throw Enji all the way across the room, through the wall on the opposite side of the room. Enji was not finished yet however, as he emerged from the dust cloud, and ran towards Kaneki again. Just before he reached Kaneki, he dashed toward the right and twisted around, using the momentum of the twist to swing his Bikaku Kagune toward Kaneki in a wide arc, with the goal to cleave Kaneki in two.

Kaneki merely tensed his legs and jumped over the arc of the swing and sent a kick towards Enji's knee as soon as he landed, as Enji tried to recover from his missed attack. The knee shattered under the impact of the Kaneki's extremely powerful kick, causing Enji to yell in pain and drop down, resting on the other, undamaged knee. Kaneki was not finished however, as he dashed around Enji, and grabbed his Kagune in one swift motion. Kaneki then violently whirled around, dragging Enji with him by the Bikaku Kagune, and sent him crashing through several pieces of furniture in an arc until he abruptly let go of the Kagune and Enji flew through the air and crashed through the bar, leaving a gaping hole in the wooden bartable and smashing countless glasses and mugs into millions pieces, sending the shatttered pieces sailing through the room. Kaneki calmly walked towards Enji, grabbed his Kagune once again, and put a foot on his back for leverage, before he could rip Enji's Kagune out though, he felt Yoshimura running towards him.

" _Ah, so you_ can _fight._ " Kaneki thought, smirking as he turned around and saw Yoshimura dashing toward him with surprising speed, considering his age. Even Yoshimura's pacifism had it's limits, and so, with his mouth settled in a thin line and his eyes slightly open, revealing his Kakugan, he charged at the famed Mukade. Ayato and Yamori looked ready to assist, until Kaneki raised his hand, warning them not to interfere. As Yoshimura was running, a shell of armor slowly started to form around the old Ghoul. After which his arms morphed into two gigantic swords and his shoulders sprouted patches of huge, razor-sharp crystal shards. Yoshimura's body was now engulfed in a shell of armor, and lastly, his grim face was hidden as a mask grew over it, with one large eye on the right glaring at Kaneki, who remained unfazed at the sight of one of the fearsome One-Eyed Owls.

Suddenly, six blood red Rinkaku tentacles burst forth from Kaneki's lower back and Kaneki looked at the towering form of Yoshimura's Kakuja charging towards him with an emotionless stare, whilst his Rinkaku tentacles twitched behind him, seemingly eager to rip through flesh and shatter bones.

"You're not the true One Eyed Owl, _Yoshimura_ , you have no chance." Kaneki said matter-of-factly. This did nothing to stop Yoshimura, as he had almost reached Kaneki. Kaneki laughed loudly in sickening delight, tilting his head to the side, before his Kakugan emerged. Ayato and Banjou looked on in shock, never having seen their leader's Kakugan in person, only having heard stories about it. Yamori meanwhile, was trembling in excitement as he watched the events unfold. His eyes radiated sadism and bloodlust as he watched the gruesome spectacle, unable to keep it in, Yamori started to laugh uncontrollably.

Yoshimura had reached Kaneki and wasted no time in swinging one of his swords in a powerful overhead swing, which Kaneki swiftly dodged by jumping to the left, whilst giggling slightly.

" **I'll enjoy your screams, Yoshimura."** Kaneki said, grinning sadistically. Yoshimura had already recovered from the missed attack, which had caused a web of cracks to appear on the floor where his sword had impacted, and pulled back slightly, before dashing forward with great speed for his massive Kakuja and tried to impale Kaneki with a quick thrust of his right sword. However, instead of dodging, Kaneki turned his body slightly to the right and sent two Rinkaku tentacles rushing forward, landing a glancing blow on Yoshimura's sword, which was mid-thrust, and sent the attack slightly off-course. As the sword narrowly missed Kaneki and embedded itself in the wall behind Kaneki, Kaneki himself dashed forward and sent two more Rinkaku tentacles surging forward straight to Yoshimura's head, however, the attack was blocked when Yoshimura suddenly brought up his left sword and cut through the two tentacles with a quick horizontal swing.

Then, without warning, Yoshimura suddenly fired off a barrage of crystal shards from his left shoulder. With the short distance between them, Kaneki had no time to dodge the hail of crystals, he quickly swung around and positioned his four remaining Rinkaku tentacles between him and the attack. Though the shards ripped Kaneki's Rinkaku Kagune apart, they didn't hit Kaneki. Then, still facing the wall and with his back to Yoshimura, Kaneki dashed toward the wall just as Yoshimura ripped his right sword out of the wall. Kaneki then jumped at the wall, using his superior Ghoul strength to use the vertical surface as a springboard, sending him flying toward Yoshimura at extreme speed. Yoshimura clearly hadn't expected this, and was too late in raising his swords in defence, as Kaneki was already inside his guard before he was able to react. Kaneki smirked and put all of his strength into a vicious kick which connected solidly with Yoshimura's face, cracking the mask and sending the old Kakuja stumbling back.

Now, without being trapped between the wall and Yoshimura, Kaneki had the entire space of the room to his disposal. As Yoshimura recovered after the kick, he sent a burst of crystals from both his shoulders sailing towards Kaneki. However, due to the increase in distance, Kaneki was easily able to use his unmatched speed to weave to the left, easily evading the barrage, and tensing the muscles in his left leg, suddenly dashed towards Yoshimura. As he was right in front of his opponent, all six Rinkaku tentacles suddenly burst forth from Kaneki's lower back again, having regenerated fully in the incredibly short time since they were destroyed. Yoshimura was barely able to bring up his swords in defence as four Rinkaku shot forth, aiming for his torso. The flat of each of his blades blocked two Rinkaku and Yoshimura was about to slash his swords outwards when the last two Rinkaku suddenly surged forth from both sides and impaled both his shoulders, tearing through Kakuja shell without much difficulty and tearing off Yoshimura's cry. Yoshimura merely grunted as he slashed his swords outwards in two diagonal downward arcs, forming an X-shaped attack, which took all four of Kaneki's Rinkaku that had previously been in a stalemate with Yoshimura's blades. Kaneki was forced to jump back and abandon his attack in favour of dodging the twin swings. However, Yoshimura pressed the attack and transitioned his blades from a diagonal arc into a forward thrust with amazing agility. Kaneki had to jump to the right to avoid getting impaled, Yoshimura then swiftly turned his entire body to the left and used the momentum to swing his swords towards Kaneki, who jumped backwards. However, the swords had left their mark, as they had grazed Kaneki's chest, which was ripped open and spewing blood. Bones were visible and flesh was ripped asunder, but Kaneki didn't even wince, instead, he only _grinned_.

" **You know, pain never really bothered me, I stopped caring** _ **long**_ **ago. It actually feels rather…** _ **Comforting**_ **."** Kaneki said, laughing maniacally. Suddenly he dashed forward so fast, he literally _disappeared_ and was suddenly right in front of Yoshimura, who still hadn't recovered from his wild swing, since Yoshimura had turned his entire body to the left to give his swing momentum, his right side was left completely exposed. Kaneki kept laughing as he used his two remaining Rinkaku to rip Yoshimura's entire right side open with one vicious upwards slice. Yoshimura had recovered and despite the immense pain, brought both his blades over his head and slashed at Kaneki with a desperate overhead swing, which was dodged easily by Kaneki, who simply weaved around Yoshimura's massive body with unmatched speed and sliced his two Rinkaku across Yoshimura's legs. The Kakuja shell did little to hinder Kaneki's Kagune as they ripped clean through and tore apart Yoshimura's leg muscles, who fell to his knees as his legs gave out. Kaneki wasted little time and impaled Yoshimura's chest immediately. Chuckling uncontrollably, Kaneki started _twisting_ his twin Rinkaku, embedded in Yoshimura's chest, causing the old Ghoul to groan in agony as the pain of all his wounds started to overwhelm him.

Then, in one motion, Kaneki ripped his two Rinkaku out of Yoshimura's chest, with a sickening _crack_ , and tore out a part of Yoshimura's backbone in the process. As he let the blood covered bone fall to the floor, Kaneki watched with sick glee as Yoshimura, paralyzed in the lower half of his body until his backbone regenerated, fell to the floor, Kakuja slowly disintegrating, until the form of a bloodied old man lay on the floor in a rapidly expanding pool of blood. As Kaneki walked towards the old man, the gaping wound in his chest finally healed completely, leaving no trace behind of the wound that ripped out Kaneki's entire chest area. Kaneki flipped Yoshimura over nonchalantly with his foot, and leaned close to Yoshimura's face. As Kaneki's Kakugan faded away, he spoke, knowing Yoshimura was still conscious, it would take more to knock out the old Ghoul.

"Now you see, I wanted to _negotiate_ , but that didn't work. Now, let's get this straight, Anteiku with either come to our aid, or we will finish what we started." Kaneki said, glaring straight into the eyes of Yoshimura. He then dropped Yoshimura again and signaled his subordinates to follow him as he walked out into the open air of Tokyo, smiling faintly as his Rinkaku shrunk back into his lower back, making him look like just another ordinary pedestrian. Yamori and Nico were the first to follow, after which Banjou and his squad made their exit. Ayato lingered briefly before glancing back at the bloodied form of Touka, who's Ghoul regeneration had kicked in, before exiting the same way he had barged in, jumping through the smashed window onto the street below, and quickly made his escape from the scene.

 **Alright, that was one long chapter. I got quite caught up in writing the Kaneki vs Yoshimura fight. Well, take this VERY long chapter as an apology for being gone for so long. Anyway, just in case you're wondering, Kaneki will NOT have a cakewalk story, believe me, after all, there's always Arima. But, he still remains a badass and I love his character, and, he is the One-Eyed King after all! Anyway, leave a review please and I'll see all you awesome readers next chapter! Also, as always, a HUGE thanks to Tsunami Arow for helping with a lot of stuff and generally being an awesome person! Check out her stories if you want to check out some seriously good stories!**

 **UltimoFear Out!**


End file.
